There's No One Else Like Me
by LoneGambit
Summary: Every day Postwoman!Brittany delivers books to Booknerd!Santana. Every day a shy smile and another book. A little kindness goes a long way, and even a cup of hot chocolate can lead to more.
1. She's The Girl That No One Ever Knows

**What started out as a three-shot has now been expanded due to an amazing amount of feedback. The first three chapters are essentially based off of this prompt from the GKM:**

Booknerd!Santana has books delivered almost everyday, her old postman has retired leaving a new shy Postwoman!Brittany in his place, Brittany packs and binds underneath her uniform but Santana doesn't really notice, the first time Santana and Brittany meet they have a small conversation but over time they progress to flirting and slight touches, eventually Santana starts inviting her in for coffee because she's the last house on Brittany's route, one day Brittany decides to make her move and they end up in Santana's bed.

Which can be found at the GKM: glee- kink- meme . livejournal .com (slash) 43590 . html? thread=5913786

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and feel free to let me know what you think (or not, that's cool too!)**

* * *

**Part One: She's the Girl that No One Ever Knows **

"Alright Pierce, this will be your route. The neighborhood is pretty quiet and relaxed so you shouldn't have any trouble." The elder postman tells his postmaster in training while scanning the houses of the domestically quaint Lima Heights neighborhood.

The young and shy blonde youth nods their head in understanding from the seat next to the postmaster as bright blue eyes remain diverted from everything but the floor of the mail truck.

Postmaster Hummel chuckles a little and pats the kind but shy whippersnapper on the back.

"Don't worry Pierce, it's unlikely you'll have to speak aloud to anyone." He says, knowing how shy the youth is and receives a warm but timid quirk of the lips from the blonde. "But remember one thing, always deliver to 1101 last. It's better that way."

There's another nod of understanding before Postmaster Hummel chuckles and continues the training.

Brittany Pierce can't remember why exactly she chose to appear as her older brother for this particular post job, but so far she's been treated with much more respect during it than any other job she's held before so she supposes the slight matter of deception will have to do for now.

She's not likely to hurt anyone with her bindings, no one's likely to realize what she may or may not be packing, and tucking her hair under her postmaster hat seems to keep her a lot warmer than she's used to.

It's a job, it's decent money, and it's all Brittany can do at the time.

##################

Santana Lopez has always held a knack for reading.

Not that she would ever admit that out loud, even if anyone ever really cared. But, if she were being honest, it was probably the most obvious thing about her to anyone else; Santana was a booknerd and that's the way she liked it.

She always had her nose buried in a book all throughout high school, and things didn't change much when she got to college. Now she finds herself living in her own house, getting paid to do the one thing she'd do for free anyway; read books. Of course, there's certain books she's required to read and post online reviews to for her employer, but the other one or two (or four) books she orders every other day (or so) are usually purely for her enjoyment.

Santana is just finishing clicking the 'Place Order' button on her Amazon account when she hears the doorbell chime. Checking the time she grins, realizing it's about the time for Postmaster Hummel to show up with her daily order.

Sliding out of her comfy office chair, and removing the frames of her black-rimmed glasses to set them gently on the surface of her desk, Santana skips leisurely to the front door.

"Just on time Burt! I'm just about done with my last order." Santana exclaims with a beaming smile as she swings the door open with one hand and the other remains firmly grasped on the book in her hand, her eyes tilted towards the script filled pages.

"Ohh…ummm." Santana hears timidly from in front of her and momentarily diverts her attention from her book to glance at the Postmaster in front of her. Her coffee brown eyes immediately go wide when she gathers their appearance.

"You're not Postmaster Hummel." She blurts, quite obvious to the person standing in front of her. Brittany shakes her head, and blue eyes try to focus anywhere but on the very skimpy outfit pulled over the extremely fit body of the woman in front of her.

Santana glances down at her own attire at watching the way the postmaster's cheeks flush pink after glancing it. She sheepishly smiles back at the Postmaster when she realizes she's clad in only her short black sleep shorts and grey tank top. She forgets her embarrassment when curiosity overtakes her thoughts. Tilting her head she glances back at the Postmaster.

"What's your name? Are you covering for Mr. Hummel or…?" Santana asks, glancing at the nametag pinned to the Postmaster's outfit and reading the word 'Pierce' while the whole time thinking it's rather adorable that this young man can't seem to meet her eyes. Santana watches as the Postmaster shakes their head again and then manages to briefly make eye contact with her, simultaneously causing Santana's heart to beat rapidly as her eyes lock with compelling tropical blue.

"I…I-I'm uhh B-b-b…Pierce." Brittany manages to stutter out before swallowing a lump in her throat, she can't believe how nervous she is right now. "I'm taking o-over Burt's r-route, he retired."

Santana face falls into a frown, she didn't know Burt was retiring. When she sees the look of sadness cross Pierce's face she quickly shakes her head and reaches out to gently place her hand on the postmaster's forearm in reassurance, it doesn't go unnoticed to Santana how soft and feminine the arm feels under her fingertips.

And neither girl misses the electric jolt that suddenly skips through their bodies at the contact.

"I'm sorry," Santana apologizes, trying to make eye contact with those alluring blue eyes, and failing, "I'm not upset that you've replaced him. I just didn't know he was retiring. I'm Santana." She says with a gentle smile, trying to assure this Pierce fellow that everything's okay. A small smile breaks out across the Postmaster's lips as Pierce nods.

"I know." Brittany says gruffly, she's not sure why her voice suddenly sounds like that, deeper and slightly less chipper than normal. Maybe it's a product of all the binding and packing she does, it's easier to fit into this world as a boy, and it's probably better that nobody knows the truth.

She stretches her hand out with the package she holds for 'Santana Lopez'. If ethnic people could blush, Santana would be doing it about now. Instead, she shyly tucks her chin down, still enamored by this strange but very intriguing young postmaster.

"Thank you…Pierce." She starts to say quietly as she begins to glance up; surprised to find that the postmaster is already bumbling back to the Post Truck parked a little ways down the street.

#################

Brittany takes a deep breath as she nears the last house on her route.

It's been a little over one week exactly since she's started delivering books to Santana Lopez, house 1101, but each time she rings that doorbell and the smiling, beautiful Santana answers the door, Brittany forgets how to breathe all over again.

Not to mention, she still hasn't had the guts to tell Santana the truth about herself, and has aimlessly allowed the other woman to refer to her by her last name and be under the assumption that she's a male. It's not as though she'd prefer it that way, but Santana seems so open to talk to her as one that she doesn't want to risk loosing that connection by telling her the truth.

Shaking the nervousness out of her head, Brittany shifts her delivery bag back over her left shoulder and puts one foot in front of the other. Before she knows it, she's standing on Santana's front steps. Her hand shakes as she reaches out to ring Santana's doorbell, and after only one buzz the door flies open and Brittany looses her breath once again.

_God, she looks like an angel_ Brittany thinks as she takes in the sight of Santana standing before her. Her smooth tan skin glowing and peaking out from under her khaki shorts and white polo, her long dark hair falling in waves over her shoulders, her enchanting brown eyes gazing up at her with a tenderness Brittany is unfamiliar with.

And _that_ smile.

Brittany realizes she's been staring for quite sometime and before she can stop it from happening, she feels the heat creep up her neck and paint her cheeks pink. Santana takes it in stride, smiling kindly.

"I like your hat." Santana says, her eyes glancing up at the common winter type Postmaster hat that sits astride Brittany's head, she figured that since it was around the start of autumn, such a hat would be acceptable. She smiles at Santana's words, her heart fluttering at the mere thought that Santana notices anything on her, anything about her. She clears her throat, making the conscious effort to lower her tone just slightly.

"Thank you, the other Postmasters' made fun of me for wearing it, but I just can't help liking a good hat."

Santana nods her agreement, "Don't listen to them. I think it looks cute on you."

Brittany didn't think she could blush any redder. Her hands are shaking again when she lifts out Santana's package from her bag and her box of dots falls to the porch steps. Both her and Santana reach down at the same time to grab the spilled candy and their hands briefly touch. A shock jolts through Brittany's entire arm and her blood runs warm.

Swallowing thickly she mumbles out a throaty "Thanks" as she takes the candy from Santana's hand, completely avoiding eye contact but keeping her hand on the package outstretched to the woman. She knows if she looks into those eyes, she won't be able to look away.

Soft fingertips brush across the back of Brittany's hand as Santana takes the package and an involuntary shiver runs through Brittany's body.

"Thank _you_ Pierce, you keep a booknerd happy." Santana speaks softly, adding a wink for good measure and all Brittany is capable of doing is giving a small nod before she turns and bumbles quickly back down the path to her truck.

#################

On the eighth day that Brittany delivers books, to house 1101 she is met at the door by a smiling Santana who holds a giant box of Dots out to her.

"I felt bad that you dropped yours the other day, and I was at the supermarket yesterday and saw this huge box so I picked them up so you'd always have some." Santana tells her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as Brittany continues to stare at her in awe and amazement.

Brittany is absolutely baffled by the situation before her. No one's ever been that nice to her.

"Oh god, it's stupid isn't it?" Santana suddenly asks, and starts to retreat from the door. Brittany, not wanting Santana to think that such a kind gesture to her could ever be such an awful thing such as stupid, bravely reaches out and grips Santana by the forearm, halting her and turning her back around to face her.

"It's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Brittany admits, managing to glance Santana in the eyes for a brief second before she averts her attention to the ground again and shuffles her feet. A soft touch to her ear breaks Brittany from her staring contest with the porch below her, and she looks back up to find Santana gently brushing a stray strand of Brittany's hair that's fallen out of her cap behind her ear.

"You deserve nice things too, Pierce."

Brittany swallows the lump in her throat and her heart aches as Santana pulls her hand back slowly. She wishes she could feel that hand on her forever, despite how incredibly forward that sounds, Brittany's never been more sure about her feelings for anyone.

In fact, she doesn't think she's ever been this sure about anything, in her life, _ever_.

But Brittany's more than sure about this; she's irrevocably in love with Santana Lopez.

If only the thought of Santana knowing whom she's really talking to wasn't the most terrifying thing in the world.

"Thank you." Santana says genuinely as she retrieves her package and makes to hastily move back into her house. For the first time ever since Brittany's been delivering books to Santana Lopez' house, she stands on the steps and watches Santana close the door on her.

"You're welcome." She whispers to the hardwood door before sighing heavily and turning to retreat to her post truck.

###############

The following week's deliveries are very reminiscent of that first day for Brittany.

She goes to Santana's house, every time telling herself that today will be the day that she tells her the truth, and every single time she rings that doorbell she's sucked into those incredible brown eyes. She's swimming in a sea of overwhelming feelings and she's not sure which way is up.

Santana tenderly takes the package from Brittany's hand, offering her a warm and kind and wonderfully beautiful smile. There's a twinkle in her eyes every time that tells Brittany she's about to say something else, perhaps something that Brittany is surely not prepared for or capable of hearing.

So every single time, in a haste she was not forthrightly knowledgeable of having, Brittany bows her sincerities and turns away from Santana before the woman can even utter a single word.

Though it hurts beyond belief, Brittany has determined that the best thing for herself, as well as the livelihood of Santana, is to largely ignore and prevent any sort of extended friendship that may occur between the two of them. It is better this way because then Brittany can remain the shy bumbling Postmaster that Santana tolerates, and she does not risk becoming the lying crossdresser who carries a torch for a woman that will surely never return her sentiments, let alone the love she feels in the depths of her heart.

Brittany probably couldn't detest herself and her actions anymore than she already does even if she tried.

On the seventeenth day of deliveries, Brittany has been keeping strict track, she walks to Santana's door with an uncontainable ache inside her chest. The thought of looking into those deep brown eyes that she just knows will suck her in and make her world brighter, makes the thought that she'll have to look away from them once again that much more difficult to fathom.

She takes a deep breath before stretching her hand out and rapping her knuckles against the front door, the same way she has for over two weeks now, and mentally prepares herself for Santana's imminent arrival at said door.

There is a brief moment between the time that Santana opens her front door and raises her eyes to met Brittany's where the Postmaster recognizes a look that finds its way across the other woman's face. A look that Brittany is very familiar with because she has on more than one occasion, been known to provide that look to others.

Slack jaw, sunken like blotches underneath Santana's eyes, wrinkled forehead and an upside down smile; the telltale signs of a miserable, and perhaps very lonely person.

But Brittany, for the life of her, cannot understand any such reasons for someone as lovely and beautiful and wonderful as Santana to be in such a sad and dismal place.

Before Brittany has the opportunity to blurt the question that rests on the tip of her tongue, the look is wiped clean from Santana's face and she meets Brittany's clear blue eyes with her own bright, though quite dull, brown eyes and her usual kind and stunning smile, even if Brittany recognizes that the smile doesn't quite reach Santana's eyes.

"Hey Pierce." Santana greets, though it's slightly broken and hoarse, as if having been subjected to an occasion of crying. Brittany's heart squeezes painfully in her chest. What she would give to not ever have to hear that sadness layering Santana's beautiful voice again. She flashes the biggest smile she can back at Santana, her brain churning with some statement or sentence or phrase that can draw a genuine smile back to those flawless full lips that adorn Santana's mouth.

"They say that postmasters are supposed to walk through anything, but I really hope I don't have to walk through mossy grass because I saw A Bug's Life once and I wouldn't want to kill any innocent lady bugs." Brittany finds herself suddenly blurting out without even considering her words, and the instant they leave her lips she slaps a hand over her mouth and her eyes go wide.

She'd intended on making Santana happy, not further ridiculing herself.

Not only did Brittany just divulge a certain childlike side of her to Santana that she honestly hoped she would never embarrass herself with revealing, but she also definitively sounded feminine when she did so. The look on Santana's face, wide-eyed surprise and gapping mouth, is clear indication that the shorter woman in fact caught onto all of that as well.

On the other hand, there's a quirk at the corner of Santana's lip that seems the most genuine Brittany has ever witnessed thus far in her time delivering to house 1101.

"You…" Santana utters and then appears to cut herself off. Brittany clears her throat and averts her eyes directly to the shinny surface of her black polished boots, toeing the ground a little with one as a desperate form of distraction. She doesn't hear anything from Santana after that first utterance, but she feels a certain sense of someone raptly watching her.

When Brittany finally peeks her eyes back up in Santana's direction, she finds the other woman standing with her arms folded casually across her chest and a coy smile pulled across her lips. Brittany swallows the thick lump of nervousness lodged woefully in her throat and picks a spot to focus on over Santana's left shoulder.

Crap she's at a loss for words. A big damn loss (not as though that would be surprising in the least to anyone, but typically Brittany has some semblance of chatter to divert herself from such awkward situations.) Apparently, her chatter has run adrift.

"Ummm h-here's your package…Ms. Lopez." Brittany stutters out, happy that she's managed to disguise her voice in that deeper octave tone she's been so successfully utilizing. She holds the other woman's package out careful to not risk a drop or an over stimulating brush of the fingers, knowing either will release her into an even more unappealing form of herself. She waits until Santana has a firm grip on the package before she turns to walk quickly away from the situation. Drawing herself out of any other form of unintentional embarrassment.

What Brittany's not expecting is a small hand to reach out and grip at her forearm before she's even gotten spun all the way around. There is a flare that ignites on the point of contact and Brittany almost gasps at the feeling that races through her veins. Santana's hand is soft and gentle, but firm enough to be commanding.

Brittany's not expecting any of it, and even though she's not looking Santana in the eyes, she can tell that the other woman is preparing to say something to her. And when she does, it's not a completely unexpected question. Though at the same time is kind of out of the blue. The question is formulated and spoken from those very same full lips that only moments ago, Brittany couldn't have taken her eyes off if you had offered her a million and one boxes of dots.

"Wait!" The word escapes Santana in a pleading desperate tone, but the words that come next are to an extent calmer, "What's your name Pierce? Your first name?"

Brittany could have let everything slide with the first question, her façade remaining perfectly intact, but with the emergence of the second question, she is shit out of luck with attempting any form of aversion. She knows she could easily clear her throat again and offer up the name Brett, the very same one she has been masquerading to others whilst holding her position, but something doesn't feel even remotely moral about lying to Santana anymore.

It is thus that Brittany instead informs Santana that her name is, in fact, "Brittany." While slowly turning back around to face the other woman, though persevering to keep her eyes towards the ground.

There's another beat of silence that inadvertently causes a cold sweat to break out along the nape of Brittany's neck. She waits a moment before she lifts her eyes to gaze at Santana, and finds the warmest, calmest, most understanding brown eyes gazing back at her. Santana's lips slowly pull into a toothless grin, and Brittany realizes that a tan palm is still pressed lightly into her forearm.

"Brittany." Santana repeats and gets only a miniscule nod from the other woman before she returns to her gazing.

Santana seems to study Brittany in a way that she has never been familiar with. There has never been an instance where anyone desired to give Brittany more than a fleeting glance, and then now here Santana is gazing at her in such a manner she feels as though she's the only thing in the world worth looking at. It's quite daunting but at the same time rather flattering.

"I kind of had a feeling, and I'm really glad I asked." Santana is then murmuring in the distance between them as her hand drops from Brittany's forearm. For a moment, that feeling of accomplishment slowly sinks away from Brittany's heart, until she becomes aware of the fact that both of Santana's delicate hands are hovering near her face.

Brittany swallows another lump in her throat as Santana's eyes stare into hers in a silent request. She barely manages to nod without passing out and then she has to wait as Santana's hands come closer to her face and her fingers angle up as they proceed to grip at the edges of her postmaster hat and tug it up and off of Brittany's head.

There's something about the way that her hair spills from the hat, locked in a simple small braid, and falls just over her right shoulder that makes Brittany feel freer than she ever has before.

"Wow."

The uttered words cause Brittany's eyes to snap back up to Santana's, the probability of that single complimentary word having actually left Santana's lips too much for Brittany to comprehend or actually believe. But then, she witnesses the way Santana's eyes seem to be admiring every single inch of her face with a certain appreciation that Brittany's only ever seen occur between two lovers, and she feels like something more is there.

Brittany's heart flips at that thought and then Santana's eyes are locking with her own once more.

Though the gaze is intense, it is not intimidating. In fact, it presents the first time that Brittany has had the chance to unabashedly admire the beauty of Santana. The unique blend of light and dark brown of her eyes, the delicate slope of her nose, her cherub cheekbones, and those inviting full lips. It's not until Brittany realizes that Santana seems to be admiring her in the same manner that her cheeks pink.

For a moment, Brittany swears she observes Santana's eyes dropping to her lips and lingering briefly before they flit back up to her blue eyes. Though not exceedingly accustomed to watching ethnic people blush, Brittany could swear there's a light dusting of red that marks Santana's cheeks. But she gets neither the time nor the consideration to analyze further on or question the notion before Santana quite suddenly becomes somewhat of a bumbling mess.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stare like that," the words tumble from Santana's mouth in an almost incomprehensible flow, her eyes plummet to the stoop in front of her obviously far more interesting than Brittany at the moment.

"It's okay." Brittany doesn't realize she's saying the words they come out in such a barely audible whisper, but when Santana's eyes lift to hers again, she's not regretful of having let the words escape.

"It's just…you're just so," Santana seems to squint at Brittany as she ponders the next words she's going to say. Brittany's heart is on the brink of cardiac arrest at the potential of what the small woman before her might utter. Wishing, hoping, that it might be something similar to what rests upon her tongue in reference to Santana; stunning, amazing, beautiful, adorable?

But Brittany's wishes are not granted, and her hopes are quickly dashed the moment she watches a look of panicked apprehension cross Santana's face, her eyes wide in some sort of indescribable worry.

"I…I-I'm sorry."

Those are the last words that Brittany hears from Santana before she watches the large maple door of house 1101 close before her very eyes.

* * *

**Also, the title of the story (and the subsequent Part titles) come from the We the Kings song "Say You Like Me", which I admit this story is partially modeled after. In case anyone wants to have a listen.**


	2. I Wish My Heart Was Always on Her Mind

Wow! You are all hands down the coolest people EVER! The response to this fic is amazing, and so unexpected! So thank you so much to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! Including the lovely guest reviews, you guys are awesome! Now I have two words for you: **BRITTANA FOREVER**. Enjoy the chapter and then join me at the bottom for more exciting blabber!

* * *

**Part Two: I Wish My Heart was Always on Her Mind**

Brittany doesn't drive by Santana Lopez' house for an entire week.

It's not because she's scared to drive by. And it's certainly not because Brittany doesn't want to drive by or deliver a package.

It's because for one whole week, Santana Lopez doesn't order anything for Brittany to deliver.

And Brittany doesn't really know what to make of that. For a second she thinks that perhaps Santana simply has no need for books this week?

But no, that wouldn't be right, not for a book enthusiast whom has on more than one occasion referred to herself as a booknerd in Brittany's presence.

It has got to be something else entirely. The mystery worries Brittany, but it's honestly not just the 'not knowing' that bothers her the most.

For the first time in her life, Brittany's distraught and doesn't know what to say or do-not because she's too shy but because she didn't realize how much seeing Santana everyday really brought her out of her shell, how it brought her out of her shell and she doesn't know what to do with herself now because that feeling is suddenly gone. Now, every single second that Brittany spends driving down Santana's block and not getting to see the woman, brings her a step closer to understanding what it feels like to _really_ be alone.

Santana, and everything wonderful about her, warms Brittany's world, and the fear that she may never have that again is what terrifies her the most.

Much to Brittany's everlasting gratitude, the Monday morning of the one-month anniversary that Brittany started delivering books to Santana Lopez rolls around and an extra large package addressed to the very woman on Brittany's every thought shows up in her mail truck.

When Brittany gets to the last house on her route, she parks her truck at the curb of Santana's front lawn. She walks with determination, ready to tell Santana she's sorry for being such a shy goof and not saying anything the last time she was there, anything to try and make it up to her.

Before Brittany even gets close to Santana's front door, however, the woman herself is flinging open and flying out of said door and down the steps, excitement in her every move.

"Oh my god! Is that it?" Santana inquires, glancing at the larger package that Brittany holds awkwardly in her hands. The postmaster is momentarily taken back at seeing the pretty brunette in a set of slim black-rimmed glasses, which are so precariously perched across her nose they make Santana look even more fairy tale stunning and breathtakingly gorgeous.

Brittany blinks herself out of her dazed Santana stupor and squints in confusion as she glances to the package in her hands. She really hopes that the odd shaped package is 'it', whatever 'it' is, if it makes Santana light up this much. Brittany shrugs but holds the package out to Santana watching as she takes it and rips it open in an exceptionally fast and impressive fashion before she lets out a little joyful squeal at her discovery of the contents.

"It _is_ it!"

Brittany's still at a loss, but at the very least she shares Santana's enthusiasm if only because it makes her happy seeing Santana so delighted.

"Do you know the book Leviathan?"

At the mention of a book from one of her favorite series, a beaming smile breaks out across Brittany's face and she nods her furious acknowledgement.

"The Leviathan books? I love that series!"

For a moment Brittany feels like she has a friend in Santana, as they stare at each other with equally beaming smiles. She thinks the moment is going to fade though when Santana looks back over her shoulder and into her house, as if contemplating retreating there. Brittany sighs heavily and prepares herself for the impending brush off, the one she always gets.

She's too awkward and shy and quiet.

There are not a lot of people that can deal with someone like her.

They don't have the patience.

But when Santana turns back around to face her, Brittany swears she's got that look in her eyes that hints at something more. Like she's got a secret she's just dying to tell but she doesn't want to spoil the thrill. Brittany's heart skips a beat as Santana bites her lip and continues to gaze shyly at her through her glasses, before she speaks a few words that Brittany's never before had the proper introduction to.

"Would you like to come in and join me for a cup of coffee? If you've got time we could spend it reading books." Santana offers shyly lifting the package in her hands to emphasize her point, "Or we could talk if you want." She adds as an afterthought.

That dry feeling in Brittany's throat returns, the one that clogs the rest of her senses because she's so focused on trying to breathe. Her hearts pounding against her chest and she's pretty sure she's on the brink of passing out.

She's feeling lightheaded and her hands are clammy.

Brittany knows the proper thing to do in this case is politely except. For one, because joining Santana in drinking anything and reading a book sounds wonderful, especially one of Brittany's favorite books.

And for two, there's nowhere else Brittany would really like to be than with Santana Lopez.

That singular thought drives Brittany to respond, and she manages a nod, "I've got lots of time."

The smile that appears on Santana's face makes up for the awkwardness of Brittany's feeling and quells the inner nervousness of her heart. It gives Brittany hope.

Hope that maybe this time, she's going to make a friend.

###############

Brittany's surprised to find that when she enters Santana's house, she is greeted with a more homey feeling than she had been originally expecting.

Despite the general shade of the house, composed in blacks and other dark shades, Brittany feels more welcome than if she'd stepped into her parents home back in Santa Fe. Of course, Brittany is mostly elated about the fact that she's actually in Santana's house, as in the girl whom she currently harbors a clandestine love for.

As soon as Brittany walks fully into the house and hears Santana close the door softly behind them, her senses are further invaded by one of the most delicious scents she's ever had the privilege of inhaling. It's the same scent that's been lingering on the edge of her subconscious since she started delivering books to house 1101 a month ago.

Like chocolate and peppermint with a subtle hint of roasted marshmallow. It brings back delightful memories of Brittany's childhood, when her and her family would sit around at the campfire making s'mores. The scent of Santana, and the surrounding essence of her home, warms Brittany like a simmering cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter's night.

She's brought back to her present fixation when she catches the tail end of Santana's sentence, the lingering warmth of the woman's tone calming and pleasant.

"…so…sorry about that." Santana says. Brittany's eyes snap up to her.

"What!" She shouts, feeling as though she missed something important even as an embarrassed flush heats her cheeks at her unintentionally loud tone. Santana simply giggles in her direction.

"I was saying I just lit some candles, so if it smells like Christmas in here that's probably why and I'm sorry."

Brittany blinks, taking a moment to comprehend Santana's words before a smile breaks out across her lips, "I like Christmas." She says and Santana's sweet, musical giggle rings through the atmosphere as she nods.

"Me too."

Brittany swears she sees Santana's beautiful coffee brown eyes glint momentarily behind her black-rimmed glasses, before she clears her throat and inquires, "Would you like some coffee…or hot chocolate?"

Sipping hot chocolate with Santana seems like the most wonderful thing Brittany could ever have the pleasure of doing. She nods fervently and whispers, "Hot chocolate please" just under her breath. Santana nods in her direction and with a 'Be right back' she slips into the kitchen just off the area that Brittany assumes is the designated dining niche.

She takes a moment to look around as she waits, for a moment not feeling shy or out of place. Something about Santana's calm and sweet nature allows Brittany to fully relax. She admires the shelves filled with books, new and fresh and crisp and old and tattered and worn. Strewn out from the shelves and spilling over half of the dining table, littering the floor, and stacked haphazardly alongside the small old stationary desk in the corner where a grey laptop rests next to a dim lamp.

Santana _really_ likes books, Brittany muses and a smile covers her face as she scans the rest of the house that she can see from her position. There's a little threshold area past the larger bookshelves that seems to pour into a living room area, where a soft grey sofa rests in front of a dark cherry coffee table, also covered in books, and a flat screen TV sits perched atop an entertainment center. In this room, more shelves line the walls and they too are filled to the brink with books.

Brittany tilts her head back slightly out into the hallway that leads away from the front door and towards a room where a door is cracked open just wide enough to give way to the makings of a bed. Brittany swallows as she considers the fact that room is more than likely where the woman of her dreams sleeps. She's not trying to be creepy, but it's hard not to want to picture herself being in that room with Santana.

"Here you go. I added some cinnamon to it, I hope that's okay." Brittany jumps slightly from her spot leaning into the hallway and looking towards Santana bedroom so drastically that she loses her balance and stumbles backwards a little, just barely catching herself on the wall divide behind her and turning sheepishly to a smiling and obviously entertained Santana.

She nods quickly noticing the cup that Santana has placed on the table, a spot that has been cleared specifically for Brittany's company. She collects herself and shuffles over, taking a seat. Santana studies her for a moment, a soft smile on her face before her head tilts in curiosity.

"Isn't that uncomfortable to keep around your shoulder?" She inquires, gesturing towards the messenger bag still slung over Brittany's neck.

"Oh! Yeah, I mean it's not that bad but it's nice to take off every once and while." Brittany answers, the words escaping her mouth in one big rushed gasp, a response to her nervousness. She makes no gesture to remove it.

Santana quirks an eyebrow, "Well, you're more than welcome to take it off and set it aside. I mean, unless you're planning on leaving sometime soon."

Brittany's eyes go wide at Santana's insinuation and she furiously shakes her head before she scrambles to rid herself of the bag, not wanting the other woman to think her anything less than grateful for her hospitality and kindness. However, as she's shifting to slide the strap up and over her head, her other arm somehow gets strangely twisted and she becomes relatively stuck in place, the bag halfway between being on and being removed.

Blue eyes flicker pleadingly to brown, "Ummm…I guess I didn't plan this out as well as I thought I had." Brittany murmurs self-consciously, feeling the very thin veil of calm and collected she had been trying to display quickly disappearing in Santana's eyes the longer she stays in the woman's home. Who is she kidding anyway? As if someone such as Santana would even be interested in such a bumbling mess such as herself. Sure, Santana was a bit of a booknerd, okay a lot of a booknerd, but Brittany is shy and awkward and-

"Here, relax this arm," Santana's voice is suddenly breaching Brittany's thoughts again and when her eyes refocus, she realizes the woman is standing in front her and has her hand placed softly on Brittany's stuck forearm. With Santana's assistance, and managing to do exactly what the woman says despite the close proximity and the rapid thumping of her heart, Brittany is untangled and free a few moments later.

She swallows thickly before her eyes avert from Santana's and she mumbles out a grateful, "Thank you." Shoe toeing the floor the entire exchange.

"Your welcome, now lets sip our drinks before they get cold and then we can read or talk."

Brittany nods her in agreement and quickly takes her seat at the table, sipping the drink that was placed before her. Suddenly her eyes light up in absolute joy as the chocolate taste that hits her tongue is nothing like she's ever experienced before but is still somehow everything that reminds Brittany of her mother's delicious hot chocolate from her childhood.

"This is amazing!" She exclaims without really intending to shout so loud, slapping a hand over her mouth as she causes another giggle to escape Santana's full and delightfully kissable lips, which instantly forces her heart to trip over itself at the sound.

"Thanks, it's my abuela's recipe. One of the few things she passed on to me." Santana explains and Brittany bobs her head in understanding, not wanting to miss one single fascinating word, except Santana doesn't appear to be saying anything else, and instead Brittany finds brown eyes focusing intently upon her, and Brittany's nerves and heralded shyness begin to return to her demeanor.

"I like your glasses." She mumbles out, her lips an inch away from her hot chocolate cup, her eyes drawn directly to the swirling sprinkles of cinnamon that dress the top. Brittany only manages to turn her gaze up to Santana's face when she observes some fumbling out of the corner of her eye. She finds Santana hectically scrambling to remove her glasses, that same incredibly distracting pink flush tinting the apples of tan cheeks.

The thought that she's embarrassed Santana, even adorably so makes Brittany smile as her stomach pulls in tangles. She clears her throat and opens her mouth "You don't have to take them off, unless they're uncomfortable…because they look really nice on you."

Brittany's words seem to instantly halt Santana's fumbling, and in the end her lips lift up into a small smile as she nods, allowing her glasses to remain on her face. They exchange a long look of admiration between each other before Santana seems to snap out of her haze and clears her throat, running a hand through her long dark locks before standing and walking over to the package she set on the floor from Brittany's delivery earlier.

When she procures the book she was looking for, Santana walks it back over to Brittany and hands it to her. Gingerly taking it from her grasp, Brittany smiles her thanks to Santana before setting the book on the table before her. She waits until Santana is set up with a book of her own before they both crack them open and fall into a serene silence of reading.

Brittany's not sure how long she's been reading when a voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana's question is soft, and so unexpected that it slightly startles Brittany out of her concentration of the words on the pages. When she recovers she smiles shyly in Santana's direction and gives a small nod indicating that she's fine with hearing whatever might come out of Santana's mouth.

"I was just wondering…" The smaller woman seems to pause, her cheeks heating a little unsure about her next question, and not wanting to come off as rude, "Umm why do you tuck your hair under your cap and ummm…" She trails off, really feeling like she's already asked too much. Brittany's head tilts in curiosity and then it seems to dawn on her as her face drops into a mild frown.

Santana backtracks, "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I just figured, one of the main parts of becoming friends is getting to know each other…"

Brittany's heart beats a little faster at the thought of Santana considering them friends.

"Oh…well actually it's not that interesting of a story," Brittany starts to say, quiet as usual but Santana's eyes still snap up to her, fixed with interest.

"I'd like to hear it if you want to talk about it."

The words are simultaneously relaxing and genuinely heartfelt, and again Brittany doesn't think she can deny Santana anything. With a small nod, she begins to explain how she got into her postmaster position by impersonating her brother, because he was three years older than Brittany and the expected 25 years old that the Lima Post Office required for their drivers to be. Then how, after a while, it just became easier to get along with people by continuing to masquerade as him.

"When you're a shy girl, people think they can take advantage of you and guys start paying more attention to how they think they can get you out of your shell," Brittany explains, a scowl covering her face as she considers all the times before when guys attempted to do just that to her, "But if you're a shy _guy_, people tend to just let you be. It just, I don't know, it became easier that way. Even if I still have a hard time speaking up or making eye contact, it's just…intimidating."

Brittany looks down at her forearm as she feels Santana place her palm against it, and then she glances up into warm brown eyes and a soft smile that's spread across her face, "But you make eye contact with me all the time."

At that, Brittany's eyes plummet to the tabletop before skirting over to where Santana's thumb is rubbing soft circles on her skin, the gesture is patient and understanding and Brittany knows that she shouldn't be embarrassed, "It's not hard to make eye contact with you, and you're not intimidating, just…_really _pretty." She whispers at the same time her eyes slant to glance back at Santana.

Santana smiles before her face turns pensive and she looks at Brittany with fortitude. She clears her throat before speaking, "I want you to know that I'm sorry I bailed on you the other week without an explanation…it's just you're…really intriguing and…yeah."

It's Brittany's turn to shrug as a soft smile crosses her features, "I'm just glad you still wanted to talk to me after finding out…stuff."

"There's nothing about you that would make me not want to talk to you. And it's not hard making eye contact with you either, so you don't need to be shy around me anymore Brittany."

Brittany doesn't think she ever will be from that moment on.

################

A few days go by and Santana continues to invite Brittany into her house as she delivers her last package to door 1101 as if it's the most normal thing in the world to do.

Brittany feels comforted by the act, never having much friendly routine outside of her family. Her family that lives 1000 miles away in New Mexico and which she hasn't had the chance to see much of as of late.

But each day spent with Santana brings a sense of warmth and joy to Brittany that lets her forget for a while she's been alone for so long. In Santana's presence, she feels neither alone nor peculiar, and her affection for the woman that offers her hot chocolate and easy conversation grows more and more as the time goes by.

She loves the little things that happen during her stays. The way in which, after that first time, Santana doesn't fret about whether or not she answers the door in her glasses or not. Or the way Brittany makes sure to ask kindly for Santana's help in the removal of her messenger bag, before she gets tangled up in it. All of the light touches and soft smiles that are exchanged throughout the two or three or sometimes four hours that Brittany spends in Santana Lopez' house.

There was a brief awkwardness they both encountered a little towards the end of the first week, when Santana had inquired as to whether or not Brittany had sustained an injury to her chest as she'd seen a cloth bandage peaking out from a very hastily and improperly buttoned up blue uniform shirt. Brittany had been in a hurry that morning and had somehow managed to misalign the buttons on her shirt which resulted in her leaving a little larger of a gap at the top, and in her haste to remove her messenger bag when arriving at Santana's, she had exposed part of her binding through that gap.

She'd tried to brush off the entire situation, the bindings wrapped around her hips suddenly becoming much more present in her thoughts as she hoped Santana wouldn't notice the extra appendage Brittany cared to pack below her waist. It was silly really, she probably should have just stuffed a sock in her pants or something, but something told Brittany that her disguise needed to be authentic, so she'd made sure the appendage strapped to the harness around her hips was secured with bindings from it's normal stiff position as to not raise suspicions.

In the end, Brittany had admitted to Santana that she bound her chest to further disguise herself from the leering, sexist men she worked with. Not to say all postmen were remotely like that, it just so happened that the three she'd run into most often were of a particularly disgraceful brand.

When she'd told Santana of the bindings, the woman had simply smiled and said she understood where Brittany was coming from. Despite the modern era, sometimes it was just easier to hide who you really were in an effort to preserve more of yourself. Brittany had been very grateful, and the day had continued on as usual.

Every day is wonderful, and Brittany cherishes it all.

It's not until the second week that Brittany has sat at Santana's table, sipping her specially mixed and perfectly warmed cinnamon hot chocolate, that she begins to notice a subtle shift in the way Santana speaks with her.

The smaller woman's words have always been kind and sincere, but as of late Brittany finds that they are layered with a sort of mystery that she's not been privy to hearing much in the past.

For example, when Santana casually inquires, "Brittany, do you have a boyfriend?" Brittany's entire concentration gets radically thrown off. It's not due to the words that are asked, rather the way in which Santana asks them, because Brittany's no expert but she swears she hears a hint of disdain in the brunette's voice. Almost as though Santana hopes Brittany's answer will be 'No'.

Which, coincidentally, "Uhh no…I don't really ummm…why do you ask?" Brittany manages to stutter out, rubbing her hand against the back of her neck. At first, Santana doesn't reply to her and when her curiosity gets the best of Brittany and blue eyes flicker up to brown, she sees the widest smile in the world pulled across Santana's face.

The smaller woman shrugs, "I was just wondering if anyone was missing you." She says nonchalantly before her eyes dip back down to read the words spread across the pages of her book.

Brittany's head cocks in wonder, because the smile doesn't leave Santana's face. And Brittany would know, she's been watching her for a few minutes now. Suddenly, Brittany wants to continue the conversation, or any conversation with Santana, desperate to know what the woman's vague question was all about.

"Do_ you_ have a boyfriend?" The question tumbles from Brittany's lips before she even has a conscious grasp on the words.

Santana's eyes seem to arch slightly more than normal at the question, the corner of her lip quirks with an un-relinquished smile as she shakes her head, "Nope." Her one worded reply ends with the 'p' popping in emphasis. Brittany nods, her heart relaxing briefly at the knowledge that even if her chances are still slim, at least she doesn't have to fight anyone else for Santana.

Silence falls back over the table, but Brittany remains watching Santana. She watches the way the woman pushes a lock of stray hair delicately behind her ear, how her slightly plumper bottom lip is pulled just barely between her teeth, how the pulse at the side of her mesmerizing tan neck beats in a steady rhythm.

Santana really is the most beautiful person Brittany's ever seen. Brittany's throat bobs at that thought, words caught on the tip of her tongue.

"Do you ever think about getting rid of your books?" Brittany finds herself blurting out, in an effort to prevent saying anything else to Santana, and when Santana's eyes meet hers this time, it's her head that tilts in wonder.

"Why would I do that?"

Pale cheeks flush a delicate pink, and Brittany coughs in slight embarrassment. She hadn't actually thought out the question before she asked it, she just simply wanted to ask something, but now the question does seem quite absurd, especially considering how much of a book enthusiast Santana Lopez is.

"Oh well, I guess I'd never want to get rid of anything I liked a lot either. I just…what about when you meet the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, and they don't like books or something?"

This brings a very cheeky smile to Santana's lips, "Well," she starts to say, setting her book down and crossing one leg over the other making Brittany swallow a lump in her throat as she watches tan calves flex out from under the workout Capri pants Santana's wearing, "I don't think I could justify being with someone who didn't like books. I mean it's kind of my thing."

Brittany nods, yep she definitely knew that, but her palms are getting sweaty as she gets closer and closer to asking the question she really wants to know the answer to.

"What about your family?"

Santana lets out what sounds like a discontent sigh at this question, and Brittany panics thinking she may have asked the wrong thing, but then Santana has this far away look in her eyes, and she opens her mouth to speak before Brittany can revoke her question.

"My family?" She laughs bitterly at the word, "I haven't really seen much of them since they kicked me out in high school when I decided I was attracted to girls instead of guys. I did well for myself in college, graduated two years ago, and now I'm here."

Blue eyes go wide at Santana's revelation. Sure Brittany had hoped, wished, dreamed that there would be a small possibility of Santana being interested in woman, or you know Brittany, but she never ever thought that it full be a full fledged truth.

Brittany toes at the hardwood floor, and lets the air out of her lungs slowly before her eyes flicker back in Santana's direction, "I'm sorry about your family." She says as sincerely as possible, she's never been good with the whole sympathetic thing. Santana nods her head and smiles again.

"S'okay." She says before she picks up her book and flips back to the last page she was on.

A beat goes by and Brittany's been staring at Santana's face the whole time, she knows it's bordering creepy, but like always, she can't seem to draw her eyes away.

"I like books." She whispers out.

Without even lifting her chin, Santana's eyes gaze Brittany's way, twinkling, "I know."

#################

It's been almost three weeks. Brittany's done everything in her power to stretch out her time with Santana, but she's about to get to the last few pages of the final book, and she's not sure what else she can do.

She'd like to think that she and Santana have come a long way, and possibly even consider each other good friends. They've only known each other for about three months but still, Brittany feels as though she's known Santana forever. She's shared so much with the woman, more than she's ever shared with anyone, and in turn, Santana has told her many things about herself as well.

Brittany doesn't want it to end. She doesn't know what she'll do if it does.

To top it all off today, of all days, Santana greets Brittany at her front door in a jaw dropping, skin tight red stripped mini dress that literally has Brittany drooling. Santana of course paired the outfit with a very fitting cropped faux fur jacket, which did nothing to divert Brittany's attention from the ample tan cleavage being pushed up to the max in the skin hugging dress.

Shortly after they sit down, Santana removes her jacket and makes Brittany's stomach flip in desire even more desperately. She'd been slowly winding down from that first glimpse at the front door but now Brittany can see one of Santana's toned smooth tan claves, twirling back and forth as it's crossed over her other leg, in her peripherals.

"Hey Britt?" Santana's voice filters gently into her thoughts, interrupting them as sweetly as she always does. Brittany glances up at the woman, thankful to have been provided the temporary reprieve from her worried and heightened trepidations of yet to be happen occurrences, and rigid on edge tension as a response to Santana's undeniable sexiness.

Wait…did Santana just call her Britt?

Brittany's face cracks into a wide smile as her brain flips through her mental banks and determines that yes, yes indeed, Santana Lopez just referred to her by a nickname.

"Yeah?" She asks shyly, her emotions a mess as they carry on Santana's words.

"You know when you finish that book, I've got others…I mean," Santana starts to say, and Brittany's surprised to hear what sounds like nervousness lacing the other woman's tone, she glances up to see Santana's brown eyes downcast at the table, her lips parting and closing as if she wants to say something but doesn't quite know how. A boldness surges through Brittany and she finds her palm gliding across the table until her fingers are tracing calmly over the back of Santana's stationary hand.

Brittany gives Santana an encouraging smile when their eyes meet again and her heart thumps out of rhythm when she feels Santana's hand twist around until their palms glide together and their fingers tangle.

"You can stay here and read more…or just stay here and be…with me," Santana starts to whisper, and Brittany's blue eyes lock with her own, amazed and somewhat skeptical that she's actually hearing these words come out of Santana's mouth. Santana clears her throat, "I would really like that…if you did too."

The words are swirling through Brittany's mind like a whirlwind.

Stay. With me. Like.

Santana's saying all the words that Brittany's been imagining her saying, for the past several weeks, and all of a sudden they're making a big mess of things in her brain. She's never been that good at reading people, she's even worse at processing things. Brittany's never been nervous about the fact that she's attracted to women, but she's never formally approached the topic, and she's certainly never been approached by a woman in regards to the topic.

But she's never wanted to be with anyone the way she wants to be with Santana, and that option seems to be suddenly and quite delightfully being offered by the woman of Brittany's dreams.

At least, she's pretty sure that's what the woman is suggesting.

"…But I suppose I understand. I'm so sorry for being so presumptuous, our friendship is so wonderful to me and I just…I'm sorry."

Brittany's eyes squint in confusion as she feels Santana slide her hand out from her own and watches her stand from her seat, avoiding all eye contact as she turns and walks towards the kitchen. What just happened? Brittany could have sworn that Santana and she were beginning to bond on a deeper level and then now all of a sudden the smaller woman is pulling back and walking away?

That escalated quickly. But shit, Brittany thinks, she just spent the last minute zoned out from Santana as she imagined what their future would be like together, and probably missed everything important Santana was saying.

What had the other woman said?

Brittany stands quickly from her seat and follows Santana into the kitchen watching as the smaller woman runs water from her sink faucet and places dishes in the basin.

"Santana…" Brittany's voices startles her briefly, but Santana keeps her back towards her, going about washing the dishes in the sink in attempt to distract herself. Santana is at a loss for what she's going to do next, she doesn't want to be rude and ask Brittany to leave because, truth be told, she doesn't want the blonde haired woman to go anywhere.

But she's already so nervous she's screwed everything up.

Gentle hands placed on her hips draw Santana's mind back from her inner musings, and she feels Brittany's presence behind her. The soft, cascading tone of Brittany's voice permeates into Santana's right ear.

"Please don't apologize for that, because you've done nothing wrong. In fact I should be the one to apologize," Brittany's voice is quiet but not weak, almost as though the words she's speaking are irrevocably consequential and should thus not be taken lightly, but delicate enough to handle with care. Santana sucks in a shaky breath as she feels Brittany take a step closer to her, the heat radiating off of her body creating warmth that surrounds Santana.

Brittany's right hand slides around the curve of Santana's waist and comes to rest on the arc of her hipbone, her left hand comes up to brush Santana's long raven locks off to the opposite side of her shoulder, exposing her the entire right side of her face and neck.

Warm breath tickles across her flesh as prim pink lips graze across the shell of Santana's ear, "But I can't find myself being sorry, Santana," Brittany's voice is a smooth whisper, she seems to take a moment to breathe Santana in, "Because I'm falling for you and I don't think that's wrong."

Santana doesn't even remember when her eyes had fallen closed, but the second that Brittany's murmur travels into her mind they snap open with intent, but somehow she's frozen in place and doesn't know how to reply.

Her heart thumps out an unsteady rhythm as her mind scrambles for the right words.

Brittany's heartbeat is so palpable that Santana can hear the rapid thump as it beats fervently behind her.

Santana closes her eyes again and concentrates on what she really wants, her lips part to supply an answer, hoping her faded dreams don't dissolve the hope of Brittany's own.

"Brittany…"

* * *

**Okay so that was the second chapter based off the prompt. Things are starting to get good...right? **

**Naturally there are some situations surrounding Brittany's 'packing' that come into question, such as: Why would she wear a harness and strap-on underneath her clothes when that would normally be a really difficult thing to hide (because it's meant to be erect all the time)….well I don't really have an answer for that, so I made one up (and more will be explained in Part 3). Hope it is semi believable.**

**If you want the real down low, just remember **Swinging Cloud's** Officer Safety (which is trademarked by her FYI) notes from her **_**Addicted**_** story. She's got them safety words tied up and locked down. **

**If you made it this far, congratulations! because now you get the inside scoop: there will be at least 5 maybe more chapters to come with this story. The third chapter fills the prompt. Also, if you're looking for more lovely Brittana I've got this other story called Faster about a streetracing badass Brittana if you care to check it out :)**


	3. If You Like Me, Then Say You Like Me

**This chapter fulfills the original prompt. Hope you enjoy. **

**Warnings (Since this is a GKM fill and the Smut has finally arrived): **Brittany packs so there will be strap-on play, little bit of dirty talk, and a lot of fluffy sweet Brittana loving. Also probably NSFW.

* * *

**Part Three: If You Like Me, Then Say You Like Me**

"Brittany…" Santana says the name regretfully, the pressure in her chest weighing her heart down heavily. A tear slips from the corner of her eye.

"Santana, believe me when I say that there's no one else like me, and if you give me the chance, I'll love you like it's one of the most important things in the world and what I was born to do." Brittany interrupts Santana's hesitation, she doesn't know exactly what's on Santana's mind but she knows that the subtle glances and soft touches and building friendship has led to this point, and it's a make or break situation.

Her confidence is surging and Brittany's not about to give up.

Taking a step closer to Santana until her chest is pressed fully into the shorter woman's back, Brittany runs the tips of her fingers down the tops of Santana's tan forearms, until her palms glide over the backs of tan hands and her fingers slip through the gaps of Santana's. Brittany's moist breath tickles across the soft skin at the nape of Santana's neck, until her lips press into the pulsing slope just to the right.

"I've waited so long to find someone just like you." Brittany whispers as her lips ghost back down the column of Santana's neck. She guides Santana's arms behind her and rests them on the small of her back, right above where Brittany tucks her postmaster shirt into her starch straight slacks.

When Brittany's hands return to the front of Santana's body, they skim across the hem of her rather short mini dress before dipping underneath the material and scratching along the smoothness of Santana's inner thighs. A whimper slips from Santana's parted lips, urging Brittany on and guiding one of her hands over the taut material of the dress until she cups one of Santana's full breasts in her palm through the fabric.

Brittany sighs into Santana's neck as her hand squeezes at the softness in her palm, her stomach tightening at the feeling of Santana's braless asset resting perfectly in her grasp through such a fickle layer of material. Brittany is tender in her caress, but resolute as she shifts her hand across Santana's chest to her other breast, intent on giving it equal attention.

Her fingers explore a littler more determinedly until they reach the low cut neck of Santana's red mini dress and tug the material down just enough to expose one of her breasts. Brittany's allows her palm to dip down and graze over a sensitive nipple, drawing a gasp from Santana that sends a jolt of arousal through Brittany's body.

Hands grip into the material of Brittany's slacks and pull her front impossibly closer to Santana's back, one little shift on Brittany's part makes Santana aware of a particular something extra that rests between Brittany's legs, and can be felt through Brittany's minimal bindings she dressed in for the day. Brown eyes fly open as the slight bulge presses into the curve of Santana's ass, and she pitches forward with the desire that floods through her body. Brittany continues to hold her close, her fingers tweaking a hard dark bud between them as she feels Santana roll her hips backwards into the cradle of her hips.

Without much hesitation, Brittany's other hand slides back down to the hem of Santana's dress and slips underneath the material, traveling up the inside of her thigh again until her fingertips skim the edge of soft lace that is radiating wet heat. The brief touch of Brittany's fingers across the damp fabric covering Santana's center, causes Santan's legs to shake and a moan to tumble from her mouth.

Brittany's lips press delicately against the skin of Santana's neck again, as both of her hands continue to wreck a slow, intense and progressively mounting pleasure on the shorter woman's body.

"If you like me, then please just say you like me."

After much effort on her side to not completely fall apart right then and there after the words are spoken, Santana manages to turn around and face Brittany. Keeping their bodies as close as possible, she cups the taller woman's cheeks and looks directly into her lagoon blue eyes, "I like you Brittany...I always have."

Brittany smiles, "Do you want me?" She whispers, leaning in until their lips are millimeters apart, her breath thin and ragged against Santana's.

"Yes Brittany. I want you, I want you so bad." Santana rasps, her own voice strained with desire to the point she can't wait any longer and she tilts up just enough to bring their lips forcefully together. Brittany inhales sharply through her nose as Santana's lips secure her own in a desperate and passionate kiss. Long slender fingers tangle in dark locks as Santana leans further and further into Brittany, until they are both stumbling backwards into the direction of the living room.

"Oomph!" Escapes Brittany's mouth, a gasp that's swallowed by Santana as the taller woman falls backwards into the soft cushions behind her and Santana bends at the waist to keep their mouths connected. Brittany's hands grip tightly at Santana's hips, pulling her forward but Santana stops the momentum, breaking away from the kiss, she takes a moment to gaze into darkened blue eyes before pressing a kiss to the tip of Brittany's nose and falling to her knees in front of the woman.

Those same blue eyes go wide as Brittany watches, with a heaving chest, the way Santana glides her palms up and down her uniform slack covered thighs before her tan nimble fingers begin to fumble with the belt buckle at the top. Ripping it open, Santana's fingers continue on until Brittany's pants are unclasped and unzipped and quickly being tugged down her legs. They quickly end up resting at her ankles on the ground.

Santana's eyes darken appreciatively at the sight of Brittany's toned pale thighs resting before her and a pair of grey colored boy shorts adorning her hips, a prominent bulge visible directly in the center. Santana lips part in appreciation as she scrapes her blunt nails up the tops of Brittany's thighs, earning a strangled groan from the other woman.

"San…" Brittany's plea is vulnerable but firm and commanding, her hands reach out to tangle in those long brown locks and tug the Latina closer. Santana lifts up on her knees and arches into Brittany, connecting their lips the instant she gets close enough. Their tongues tangle heatedly, and a moan vibrates from the back of Santana's throat when Brittany's tongue strokes at the roof of her mouth.

A tan palm runs up the length of Brittany's button up top, until those precise fingers tighten around the top button and Santana deftly pops it open, running a calculated line down Brittany's chest until each and every button is undone and the top is spread open. Brittany sucks in a deep breath at the feeling of her chest being exposed, despite the fact she's very aware of the bindings that rest beneath.

When Santana notices the cloth wrappings that bind Brittany's chest, there's something about the starch white that contrasts with the rest of the living rooms surroundings that mesmerizes the shorter woman. Brittany looks at her with an undistinguishable look of worry or fear, but Santana smiles at her and leans in to press a tender kiss to her lips in reassurance.

Brittany had after all fully disclosed this particular part of her everyday dress to Santana long before this moment.

"Can we leave these on?" Santana asks, something about the thought of running her hands over the taut soft cotton is some kind of turn on she's never experienced before.

Brittany nods in approval and Santana smiles again before she tilts down to pull Brittany's bottom lip between her own and her hands cup the sides of a pale neck. Slowly she glides them down Brittany's chest. Her fingers dance teasingly over the bindings, right where the swell of Brittany's breasts rest, causing the taller woman to moan into her mouth and arch her back into Santana's hands, but she has other plans for Brittany at the moment.

Before Brittany can comprehend what's happening, Santana fingers have snuck under the band of her boy shorts and have begun tugging them down her body. Brittany gasps and breaks the kiss as her body is exposed to the coolness of the room, and she lifts her hips off the sofa to assist Santana's work.

When Santana reaches the cotton bindings surrounding Brittany's hips, tan fingers act in precision to remove them from around pale hips until the toy resting below them is free from its previous confines and springs forward to its natural position.

A low moan of approval falls from Santana's full lips as her eyes marvel at the red dildo settled between Brittany's legs, attached to the leather harness strapped to the blonde's hips. For a moment Santana wants to take the strap-on off, but the throb between her legs is too apparent and too desperate, she doesn't think she has the time or the will to do so.

She feels her arousal poll between her legs and dampen her panties more at the thought of having the toy inside her, having Brittany inside of her.

Her heart flips over in her chest and her eyes glance up to lock with that deep blue that has so succinctly entrapped her. Brittany smiles lazily but quirks her finger in a 'come hither' manner. Santana swallows in attempt to force her heart from its place, figuratively, thumping erratically in her throat.

She stands and keeps contact with blue eyes that watch as her hands slip under the hem of her dress and slide soaked lace panties down her thighs. Brittany's pupils dilate as Santana's panties hit the floor and lithe legs step from them, before those same legs lower themselves in place on either side of Brittany's lap, Santana's body hovering over the dildo strapped to Brittany's hips as she straddles the woman's legs.

Brittany's hands come up first, smoothing up the tops of tan thighs until they dip underneath Santana's dress and push it up just enough so it bunches at her hips. A groan escapes Brittany's lips she focuses on Santana's glistening sex, exposed directly to her eyes. Santana's hands fall to Brittany's shoulders when she feels long slender fingers trace over the apex of her thighs, causing them to quake in their current position.

When Brittany's fingers slide through Santana's arousal, the smaller woman's head falls forward to rest on Brittany's shoulder.

"You're so _wet _San." Brittany whispers, her head tilting so her moist breath blankets the side of Santana's face.

Santana nods into Brittany's shoulder, her breathing ragged as she feels Brittany's slender fingers part her folds and tease up to her swollen aching clit. She gasps when the tips of Brittany's fingers bump the bud before beginning to circle it in slow wide circles.

"Oh-oh God…_yea-oh_…like that…_ugh_."

A sharp breath is sucked in between Brittany's lips when she feels Santana's hand wrap around the shaft of the dildo and pump once, pushing the other side of the toy into Brittany's own aching clit.

"Shit." Her eyes barely open long enough to see Santana's face next to her own and then full lips are covering her's in a sloppy, messy kiss. Brittany's fingers press firmer into Santana, slipping slightly in the wetness surrounding them but keeping a steady pace.

As Santana's lips part from her own, the smaller woman gasps against them, "I want you to fuck me...right now."

Brittany groans as the words cause her stomach muscles to clench and her hips to jerk into Santana's still stroking palm just before she releases the dildo. She nods against Santana's forehead and slips her fingers from between the woman's legs, earning a whimper before she shifts her hands to Santana's hips and guides her body closer to where the toy stands erect.

Brittany licks her lips as she watches Santana reach between their bodies and grip the dildo, positioning it at her entrance, their eyes lock once more before Santana begins to lower her body. Heat spreads across Brittany's torso and she realizes something. Her hands fly to Santana's hips and she stops the woman from moving.

"Wait!"

Brown eyes gaze focused, and a tan brow furrows as Santana halts her impending progression. Brittany licks her lips again and takes a few deep calming breaths, the fact that she can see the tip of the dildo pressed at Santana's entrance not really reinforcing her train of thought. But she knows how much this means to her.

Her thumbs stroke soft circles on Santana's hips, "I just…" Brittany starts to say, she doesn't remember closing her eyes but the feel of Santana's palm against her cheek causes her to open them again, blue eyes blink, "I really want this to be special and it…it wouldn't feel like me and you if you…if the dildo was the first thing that got to be inside of you."

If Brittany surprised herself with the content of her own words, she most definitely surprised Santana, but maybe that's a good thing because if the way those brown eyes are regarding Brittany right now is a sign, Brittany would have to say that she said something correctly. Santana's looking at her like she's the most amazing thing in the world and suddenly, Brittany's confidence expands that much more.

It's easier to feel right about things, when nothing she does with ever feels wrong.

Santana leans down and captures Brittany's lips in her own, pouring every ounce of adoration and affection she has into the kiss for the woman below her. There's nothing more she'd want to do than make this special with Brittany.

Her tongue caresses Brittany's mouth, tangling wetly with the postwoman's own as Santana's body leans in further, arms at Brittany's shoulders for support, and pale hands gripping at her hips. For a moment Santana forgets that there's a bright red toy fixed between their bodies, until her hips roll in a involuntary wave and the tip of said toy suddenly rubs against her still throbbing clit.

"Oh-oh…" Santana moans, biting Brittany's lip in the process as her head falls forward and her body shakes with pleasure. Brittany must have felt it too, as her eyes travel down the length of Santana's body and zero in on the dildo that's sliding up and down Santana's wet center as the smaller woman rolls her hips back and forth in Brittany's lap.

"Fuck! Oh…ugh B-Brittany, rub it against my clit." Santana gasps, her voice barely above a whisper. Brittany groans at the words, but abides by Santana's request, the image of Santana's pleasure too hot to deny, and the fact that every time the woman grinds into the toy, the other end of it taps Brittany's own clit and shoots sparks of pleasure through her body.

Brittany reaches down and directs the tip of the dildo into position so that every downward grind or roll of her hips from Santana will cause it to rub and bump against her clit. Santana's rocking quickens until she's practically bouncing in Brittany's lap. Her hips gyrate and swirl on their own accord, the tip of the dildo sliding up and down her slickness only to bump against her bundle of nerves every time.

"S-so…_shit_.._ugh… Britt_!" Santana's head flies back in satisfaction, one of her hands dislodges from Brittany's shoulder and scratches across a pale stomach until Santana wraps her fingers around Brittany's hip and pulls herself harder into her downward grinds.

"Jesus Santana…" Brittany gasps, the newfound force of Santana's grinds amplifying the friction of the harness as it forces the other end against Brittany's clit in a delicious pressure.

"God, _Brittany_…"

Brittany feels her orgasm hit first, unexpectedly, a product of her name slipping from Santana's lips in ecstasy. Her body shakes in release as Santana continues to bounce up and down in her lap.

"Ungh…_yes_…I'm almost…_oh_!"

Even while tumbling through her own orgasm, Brittany's new focus becomes making Santana come as hard as she can.

Pale palms press into flat abs, and Brittany's fingers curl around Santana's sides as her eyes focus on the way the shaft of the dildo rubs back and forth between Santana, disappearing as it runs through her slick folds before reappearing covered and shinning in Santana's arousal. Brittany continues to watch in fascination as Santana's hips jerk back and forth faster and faster.

Without much warning, Brittany's right hand drops from Santana's hips as she slips two fingers between the woman's legs, and pushing the dildo out of her way, Brittany presses her digits up and into Santana, sliding in easily with the wetness that her fingers are surrounded by.

Santana's hips jerk slightly at the unexpected intrusion before a sigh expels through her lips and she clenches around Brittany's fingers as if trying to pull them deeper, "_Fuck_, t-that's amazing…"

"San…you're _so_ tight." Brittany breathes against Santana's chest where her nose is buried between the ample cleavage that rests there. Her lips start to kiss and skim over the swells of tan breasts as Santana grinds down onto Brittany's fingers as they curl inside of her.

"Oh…_shit_…"

Santana's moans spur Brittany on, she pushes her fingers further into Santana's heat.

"Yes!" Santana cries as she feels Brittany's fingers curl inside of her and brush along her inner wall, "Ugh…so _fucking ugh_!"

"Like that San…just like that…you look so sexy _fucking_ me." Brittany's not sure where the words come from, but she recognizes what they result in as Santana gasps and her grinding becomes erratic as she chases her continuously building orgasm, knowing the outcome is going to be incredible. Brittany's thumb brushes against Santana's clit and rubs in tight circles, and the tips of her fingers curl in and brush deeper inside of Santana, finding a spot that makes the woman's walls flutter around Brittany's long pale fingers.

Brittany curls her fingers again as Santana rocks down into her, finding that spot again and stroking it until Santana cries out and her sex contracts and tightens around Brittany deep inside of her.

Santana comes hard around Brittany, her sex spasming around pale fingers, as her eyes slam shut so tightly that white spots appear behind her eyelids. She falls forward into Brittany's embrace as her thighs squeeze tightly at the blonde's sides, her breath ragged against pale slicked with a light sheen of sweat skin. Brittany holds Santana's limp body in her own, feeling the way the smaller woman squeezes her fingers in a vice grip and her thighs quake sporadically with the aftershocks of her orgasm for several moments after the fact.

She's smiling like a fool when Santana leans back in her arms and gazes down at her, tan skin still flushed, the product of pleasure and arousal. Santana smiles back and releases a tiny sigh before leaning in and kissing Brittany, the taste of her orgasm still on her lips. Their tongues stroke languidly as the fingers of Brittany's free hand run up and down the curve of Santana's ass.

After a few moments Santana sighs into the kiss and pulls back slowly.

"You're incredible." She whispers and Brittany's heart soars at the confession, she tilts up to peck Santana's bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth and biting down softly. The action causes Santana to moan and jerk her hips slightly so that they both become aware of the fact they're still very intimately connected.

Brittany nuzzles her nose into Santana's cheek, "Can I take you to bed now?" She asks softly and receives a beaming smile and furious nod from the smaller woman still in her lap.

As Santana shifts and gasps lightly at the feeling of Brittany's fingers still inside of her, she makes to rise and let them slip out but Brittany stops her and pulls her hips back down onto her lap, pushing her fingers back into Santana and filling her up again. She shakes her head as a breathless moan pops from Santana's mouth at the action.

"I'll carry you there," Brittany murmurs, her lips pressing delicately into the column of Santana's neck, "But I'm staying inside you."

The words cause a Santana's sex to pulse in arousal again and she doesn't dare try to prevent Brittany from doing what she says.

A few minutes later, Santana's legs are wrapped around Brittany's waist as the taller woman carries her towards the bedroom, periodically leaning her against a wall and pumping her hand slightly or resting her on a table or surface just high enough for her to keep her fingers pressed deep inside of Santana. Earning a gasp, or moan of her name each time.

When she reaches the bedroom, Brittany smiles at the décor.

It's not unlike the rest of Santana's house. Though not dark, it holds a certain shadowy elegance to it, but certainly screams Santana all the same. Brittany reaches the bed, which is propped up on a rather high platform that gives her the perfect height to set Santana down but still remain inside of the woman.

After Santana's ass is set firmly on the bed, Brittany takes a slow step back, watching as her fingers slip slowly from Santana's still glistening center, tight walls contracting as every part of the two digits slip free until Santana winces at the loss. She pouts up at Brittany who just smiles, bends at the waist and presses a reassuring kiss to Santana's lips.

"You fucked me first but now I'm going to make love to you." Brittany whispers and watches Santana's eyes flutter at her words. She steps back fully and frees herself from the harness, letting it fall to the ground before her long lithe legs carefully step out of it, Santana's eyes watching in rapture the duration of the show. Brittany steps back towards Santana offering her a hand, pulling the woman to her feet when she takes it.

She is staring into Santana's eyes as her fingers wrap around the hem of the red mini dress and slowly tug it up and over a finely toned tan body, leaving Santana wholly naked in front of her.

"Lie down." Brittany's request is gentle and soft, almost as shy as when Santana first met her. Santana complies under Brittany's words and scoots back onto the bed until her head is near the pillows and her upper body is propped up on her elbows.

Brittany crawls onto the bed starting from the foot, pawing her way up Santana's body before she's hovering over the woman and smiling down at her. Tan palms glide over pale shoulders as Santana pushes Brittany's last remaining garment from her body and tosses it off the bed before her arms wrap around Brittany's neck and tug her down, moaning into her lips as they connect and Brittany's bound breasts brush against Santana's free ones. There's a delicious friction created between them as Brittany rocks gently into Santana and her tongue explores the other woman's mouth.

They break for air a few moments later and Brittany's lips attach to Santana's pulse point, sucking the skin between her lips for a second before trailing them down the slope of tan skin that leads to the hollow of Santana's collarbone. Brittany's teeth nip lightly at the dipping contour before moving lower and licking across Santana's chest.

As much as she wants to spend time on the amazing breasts that adorn Santana's chest, Brittany shortens her time to circling a dark brown nipple until she pulls it between her lips and flicks it with her tongue making it harden under her touch. She makes quick work of the other one, before her lips press purposefully into Santana's skin and continue to travel lower and lower down luscious tan skin.

She settles between Santana's legs before she reaches out and places them over her shoulders, tucking her hands under and around them to hold Santana in place before her lips caress the soft skin on the inside of each of the shaking in anticipation thighs.

"B-Brittany_, ungh,_ please…"

Brittany smiles into the kiss she's pressing into Santana's thigh, that much closer to the woman's swollen sex, as the plead rings like a melody through her head. She brings her mouth to hover directly over Santana's sex, the scent coming from her hot wet core drawing Brittany's eyes to the back of her head.

Blue eyes flicker up to see flushed tan cheeks, and a full bottom lip squeezed tightly between Santana's white teeth, the contrast in color evident and that much more appealing. Brittany smiles at Santana and the girl squirms beneath her, her hips arching off the bed in attempt to press her aching sex closer to Brittany's mouth. Pale palms settle Santana's hips back to the bed, even if it earns a whimper in the process.

"You're so incredibly beautiful Santana." Brittany murmurs, her eyes never leaving Santana's, which snap open at her words, even as she lowers her lips to the wet heat radiating below her mouth and presses a kiss directly to Santana's center. She watches the way firm tan stomach muscles ripple and twitch with the contact, and she does it again.

"Oh!" Santana cries as Brittany's tongue finally flattens against her and spreads through her slick folds, parting them with one broad stroke. Santana's body is shaking in anticipation with the way Brittany is pacing the whole occurrence, never sure when the other woman is going to-

"Ugh! _Oh yes_!"

Brittany's tongue circles Santana's clit, wiggling against it before her pink lips wrap around the bud and give a sharp suck.

"Mmm San, you taste_ amazing_." The vibrations from Brittany's words against her sex spike another tremble through Santana's body, and her hips buck up, out of her control. Brittany giggles, her moist breath blanketing Santana's core before her tongue dips back down and slips through the wetness again.

Brittany continues her slow, teasing concentration of licking and sucking at Santana's clit until the other woman is practically thrashing around on the bed in desperation. Brittany knows she keeps winding Santana up, but she hasn't let her release yet.

"I want to come! _Fuck_, Brittany please let me come!"

Precisely the request Brittany was waiting for, she wastes no time slipping her tongue back through Santana's wetness until she presses against the woman's entrance. She circles the tight hole a little, lapping up the arousal dripping from it before stiffening her tongue and curling it deep inside.

"_Fuck!_ Yes!" Santana screams, as her stomach muscles tighten and her slick walls clench around Brittany's exploring tongue. Brittany dips into Santana and drags her tongue along the walls that flutter around her, twisting and curling at every angle she can, Santana's thighs shaking and shifting next to her head as they spread wide and close with the motion of Santana's hips. Rolling herself into Brittany's mouth each time.

Santana's hand comes down and tangles in blonde locks, pushing Brittany's face deeper into her center as Brittany's tongue continues to slip in and out of her.

"Oh…just a little…oh-_oh-yes!"_ Brittany's tongue taps _that_ spot inside of her repeatedly until Santana is a quaking mess. Her thighs clamp against Brittany's ears and her body goes rigid as Brittany taps the spot once, twice and three times and Santana comes hard in her mouth, an extra gush of liquid spilling out over Brittany's chin and lips.

"Oh my _fucking, _B-Bri_tt!_" The moan is hoarse as it tumbles from Santana's parched lips, but the satisfaction is completely apparent as Brittany tastes every last drop of her orgasm with her tongue still pressed deep inside of the woman.

Santana's walls continue to clench and throb around Brittany's tongue as her arched back slowly returns to the mattress and her held breath is slowly expelled from her lungs. Brittany lets her tongue ease from Santana as her walls relax, and she gently licks Santana clean, pressing a lingering kiss to the area as still shaking tan thighs lower from around her shoulders and lay slackly on the bed beside her.

Kisses are placed back up the length of Santana's body until one is pressed to the underside of her jaw and brown eyes slowly blink open to admire twinkling blue above her. She takes in a much needed breath, her chest still panting in excursion and her palms press into pale sculpted abs, running firmly up Brittany's body, between the valley of her breasts, and around her shoulders until tan fingers tangle in blonde hair at the base of Brittany's skull. Santana licks her lips before she tugs Brittany down to press them together.

A moan vibrates through her mouth as Santana tastes herself on Brittany's tongue and lips, licking greedily at the slightly pouter bottom lip before they break a moment later. Brittany smiles and presses a chaste kiss to Santana's lips, before she places tender ones to her nose, both cheeks, both eyelids, and her forehead and settles down on top of the smaller woman embracing the warmth she finds as Santana's arms wrap snuggly around her and tan legs tangle with her own.

Brittany sighs adorningly as she shifts further down and snuggles into Santana's chest, and the smaller woman blindly reaches out to tug a loose blanket over their naked bodies. Full lips press to Brittany's temple as a gentle hand strokes through her blonde locks.

"You were right Brittany, you make me feel incredible, and you're everything I ever could have hoped for." Santana whispers, her mind reeling with new possibilities of recently dashed hopes. All that can be remade and made better with Brittany.

Santana feels Brittany's lips stretch into a smile against her chest at her words. A kiss is placed just above her left breast before Brittany's harmonious voice travels up to her ears.

"I told you Santana, there's no one else like me."

* * *

**I'm excited to let you know that this little verse will be expanded by at least a few more chapters due to the wonderful response and reception it garnered. I can't thank you all enough for reading it, reviewing it, following it, favoriting it and loving it because it's a blast to write!**

**Everything written after this chapter has no correlation with the original prompt, but there will still be plenty of Postwoman!Brittany and Booknerd!Santana getting all up in that sexy lady lovin'. Stay tuned for more to come soon! And feel free to drop**** any suggestions or ideas, I'm open to hearing them (even if I don't have the chance to fill them all in this story). **


	4. I've Come too Far to Turn Around

**Okay, you all asked for it so here it is, the continuation of There's No One Else Like Me. I hope you all enjoy where I take it, and just remember that it's alllll about the build up.**

* * *

**I've Come too Far to Turn Around **

There's not a lot that's changed about house 1101, and as Brittany pulls up to the curb and turns to look up the path to that maple door she takes a deep breath and gathers every little ounce of courage she can possibly find to mentally prepare for the date she's about to go on.

It's really a silly notion, the whole trying to pump herself up. Because, technically, Brittany's already 'gotten' the girl, but at the same time she also knows that she's prone to screw ups often set forth by her rather unintentional bumbling and sometimes unbalanced inelegance.

Brittany's got confidence in spades when it comes to actually 'taking' _care_ of Santana, it's the whole getting back to that situation that's sometimes difficult for her.

Therefore, the biggest issue that Brittany has to deal with as she steps from her mail truck and walks up the path to Santana's house, is not making a complete full of herself before she can convince Santana she's worth more than one amazing evening. She's praying to the fates she doesn't screw this all up.

Fate, it would seem, has a funny way of dealing with things sometimes because it is in that precise moment of prayer in which Brittany trips over, literally, her own feet and finds herself essentially face planting the concrete in front of Santana's house. Even more embarrassing is that exactly as Brittany gets familiar with the pavement, Santana steps out of her maple door and witnesses the whole occurrence.

"Oh! Brittany!" The petite woman cries before she rushes to Brittany's side. Bending down carefully, Santana reaches out gently with her hand and places it on Brittany's forearm, "Aw honey, are you okay."

Brittany sucks up her pride, or what little she feels she has left, and gives a short affirmative nod to Santana, righting herself in the process before releasing a sigh, "I uhh," She starts, sheepish and feeling the warmth heating her skin, the same one that always accompanies the pink blush that paints her cheeks. "I didn't mean to do that."

It's the most wonderful thing to Brittany that as she says those words, Santana neither chastises her clumsiness nor berates her by laughing. Instead, that same warm smile that Brittany feel in love with the first time she ever saw her, covers Santana's beautiful face.

"I know you didn't mean too Britt," She says genuinely before she leans in to place a kiss to Brittany's forehead and slides her hand into a pale one, interlocking their fingers together in a firm grasp, "Want to come in and get cleaned up a little before we go? I can make you some hot chocolate?"

A natural, wide smile blooms on Brittany's lips and she nods shyly, allowing Santana to wait next to her as she hoists herself into a standing position. Blue eyes twinkle adoringly in the direction of expressive brown.

"I like hot chocolate."

##################

The date's become much more easy to navigate for Brittany after that first night, and neither of them grow complacent as the dates go by. In fact, Brittany would say that her and Santana's time together, and the time sometimes spent _after_ the date's, became more and more of a growing, learning, admiring thing as most situations of that nature eventually become.

But after one month of dates two, sometimes three, times a week, and the still constant few hours or so spent together at the end of Brittany's mail route shift, Brittany wants more with Santana. Not in a 'getting greedy like Santana isn't enough for her ' more, this is she 'can't get enough of Santana and only wants to have her for the rest of her life' more.

In other words, Brittany wants to make things official.

The only problem that still remains; Brittany's still exceptionally shy around the woman of her dreams and becomes an even more bumbling mess when she even considers asking Santana those five sacred words.

Will you be my girlfriend?

Sure, it seems easy enough in principle. But principle and application are two vastly different things. One of which Brittany doesn't excel at all too readily.

But good lord, does Brittany ever want that.

"You okay there Pierce?" A voice cuts into Brittany's most inner concentration, and she snaps from her pensive state to make eye contact with a delightfully fun pair of ice blue eyes. Dissimilar to her own in so many ways but at the same time just as unique.

Brittany blinks before remembering she has to reply to her greeter, "Oh sorry Kurt, no…I mean yes I'm okay…it's just…I-I was just thinking about what I was going to do later on in my route…" She trails off awkwardly, realizing that if she shifts the conversation in that direction it will no doubt get-

"Don't you mean you're thinking about whom you're going to be doing later on in your route?"

Well too late to shift the conversation, because Kurt just took it that way. Brittany swallows nervously, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks as she takes a look around, noticing very quickly the amount of privacy she and her only friend in the business are currently being afforded.

"Come on Brittany, do you think that I'd bring something like that up without first ensuring that no one else would overhear us?" When Kurt puts it that way, it does make more sense. Considering he's the first and only person at the Post Office who actually knows her secret, being that she's Brittany Pierce and not Brett, she shouldn't be too worried. Besides, Kurt's also the only one who is aware that she's been, on more than on occasion, spending a little extra time at that last house on her route.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I just get really nervous about anyone finding out. I'm already breaking a bunch of rules aren't I? I don't need more stuff for them to use against me."

Kurt smiles and pats his friend on the shoulder, thankful for the fact that she's one of the few postmaster's he works with who's similar in stature to him, and easy to converse with, "I understand that Brittany, believe me. Also, I don't think the Government can fault you for falling in love."

Brittany's eyes snap back up to Kurt's, is she really that transparent with her feelings? Well, she does kind of go on and on and on about how wonderful and amazing Santana is, but she can't help to speak the truth.

Kurt waits a moment before he continues, "Further, you realize that you have absolutely nothing to be nervous about from me on this end?" Brittany nods her affirmation, "And honestly I must say that based on simply what you've told me about your lovely lady, if you haven't figured it out by now, Santana is just as much head over heels for you as you are for her and you have nothing to worry about in that area either."

Brittany sighs in relief. Kurt sure makes a lot of sense sometimes. "I know that Kurt, I mean she has told me that before, but I just, I'm nervous because I've never actually asked someone to be in a real execution type relationship with me before."

"Exclusive."

"Yeah that," Brittany agrees, quickly skipping over her mistake, "It's just, what if I ask and then she kind of…I don't know doesn't have fun anymore because it's not as 'exciting' as before or something? I'm only good with short-term things, and even then, my goldfish died after three days." Her shoulders slump in defeat as a heavy sigh rushes from her lungs and through her lips.

Kurt chuckles softly from Brittany's side, "Brittany, do you know why my dad wanted you to go to house 1101 last, especially considering the most logical thing would have been for you to go there first?"

Blue eyes flicker up in wonder as Brittany's head cocks to the right and she shakes her head.

"He wanted you to go there because he saw something in you that he knew would appeal to Santana. He'd been delivering books to her for a long time, and at first she'd been shy and reserved towards him, but eventually she came out of her penchant for reclusiveness and started opening up to him. He quickly discovered that all she was ever really looking for was someone to share her time with. Someone who wouldn't make such a dramatic deal out of the big things, and truly appreciate the little things."

Brittany's head is spinning with the words that Kurt is divulging to her.

"And he saw that in you. Despite your shyness, he knew that you were the right person to show Santana those things. He may have been a little off track in the thinking she was looking for a man to be that, but things ended up turning out right anyway." Kurt then informs her, briefly referencing the fact that his father, bless his soul, truly had no idea that the shy youth of a boy Brett Pierce, wasn't a boy at all.

"So you're saying that your dad, Postmaster Hummel, is the reason that Santana and I really ever got to know each other to begin with?"

Kurt rolls his eyes lightly at how quickly things still sometimes go over Brittany's head, "He's not the reason, he was just the catalyst."

"Oh, I like cats."

"Not 'cats' Brittany, _catalyst_ as in he was what led you to Santana, but ultimately you were the reason that she feel for you. You're the reason she invited you in for coffee that one day, and you're the reason now four months after that first time you met her you're considering asking her to be your girlfriend, and I can't think of a single reason why she wouldn't be inclined to say yes."

And by gosh the angels break through those clouds and sing a heavenly tune as Brittany's heart flips at Kurt's words. She knew what he meant when he said catalyst; it's just more fun to pretend she doesn't so Kurt goes off on his little speeches, because more often times than not he truly reveals something wonderful during them.

"You really think that Kurt?"

This time his ice blue eyes roll in much less playfulness, regardless of the fact he knows Brittany is just appeasing him. She's really damn clever when she wants to be.

"You know I do Brittany. Now get your butt in that mail truck and go get your girl!"

And that's precisely what Brittany intends to do.

##################

Turns out, going and getting her girl is easier said than done. Maybe that's a product of Brittany not being able to actually step foot out of her mail truck, regardless of the fact that she's now parked at the curb outside Santana's house, but that's an entirely different story all together.

"Okay, I…can…do this." Brittany attempts to pump herself up (she seems to do that a lot). At least she can make this semi easier with the mere fact that she actually has to deliver a package to Santana. Well, two of them. One is in the shape of the usual book boxes the beautiful woman gets, and the other is in a strange kind of squishy package that Brittany can't say she's ever seen before, let alone delivered to Santana.

With a shrug, and a little bit of her fears quelled since she's just doing her job and all, Brittany steps from her mail truck and walks, carefully this time, to Santana's door. After rasping her knuckles against the wood, Brittany waits a few seconds before the door is opened and she's greeted by her most favorite sight in the world.

A smiling, gorgeously dressed in casual wear Santana. The very same Santana whom stretches up on her tiptoes to press her lips against Brittany's, leaving the taller woman in a slightly dream dazed state, standing there all part droopy eyed and fuzzy brained.

"Oh no, was I not supposed to do that? Am I not allowed to kiss you in public?" Santana takes Brittany's blissed frozen state the completely wrong way, and only when she places a soft palm against Brittany's cheek does the shy Postwoman semi snap out of it.

"Hmmm?" Brittany hums out, her eyes blinking sloppily as she tries to regain coherent thought. Santana giggles somewhere in front of her, the harmonious sound drawing Brittany's attention. She finally makes eye contact with a pair of glinting coffee brown eyes. Brittany smiles.

"That was nice." She murmurs, Santana's words having gone completely over her head.

Not that it bothers the smaller woman one bit, as Brittany calms her apprehension and she leans in to kiss those lovely pink lips again.

Brittany tries to speak as Santana's lips move against hers, and what should have been "I brought you a package" comes out sounding like, "Oi bots ya apakrig." Causing Santana to laugh some more as she pulls back.

"What was that?"

With a sheepish smile Brittany tries again, "I brought you a package. Well, two actually, lucky you." She says beaming as she holds said packages out. Santana eyes them for a moment, her eyes widening a little when she glances at the squishy looking package in Brittany's right hand. Perplexing to say the least, Brittany watches as that faint rose tinted blush spreads over Santana's tan cheeks before the woman literally avoids eye contact with her and starts mumbling her words.

"I-I oh…that's n-nice…here c-come in." She stutters through a sentence and then steps back from the door to allow Brittany room to step through.

There are a few moments of awkward standing there and trying to decipher Santana's strange actions before Brittany steps through the door and is met with the lovely scent of fall. A delightful smell of marshmallows and peppermint is even more welcoming.

Brittany watches in awe as Santana quickly disappears down her hallway and into her bedroom, remaining for a few brief seconds before reemerging and acting just slightly less flustered than before. She takes calculated steps until she's standing before Brittany again and slowly reaches her hands out to grip at the messenger bag strap pulled snug against Brittany's chest.

"Can I take this off?" Santana inquires softly her eyes gazing adorningly up at Brittany who has to swallow back that nervous lump in her throat again and not revert to total mess Brittany once again. She really doesn't understand it. She's seen Santana naked before. She's had her writhing in pleasure above _and_ below her before. She's made love to her before.

And yet one little brush of warm breath from Santana's lips tickling across Brittany's chin, has the Postwoman wobbling on the spot.

Brittany nods fervently in the positive to Santana's question, her arms shooting up straight above her head to offer the best assistance she can as Santana removes the messenger bag and then leans in close to brush a wet kiss against Brittany's neck. A shudder runs through the taller woman's body and her hands drop to a slim waist. But then Santana is leaning up again to peck Brittany on the lips, and things just seem to fall into place, as if they were always meant to be that way to begin with.

Brittany's head tilts to deepen the kiss as she draws Santana's body closer into her own until breasts, stomachs and hips are pressing against each other in the perfect completion of a wondrous puzzle.

They only pull apart several minutes later when the need for oxygen becomes crucial, but even then, Brittany remains ducked down slightly and Santana is raised up just enough so that their foreheads can still rest together. Brittany's smile covers her face.

"I think I like that more than anything else." She whispers, watching in amazement as Santana's smile widens to match her own, but then an adorable dark eyebrow quirks up to Santana's hairline.

"Better than _anything_ else?" She inquires and Brittany feels her face flush at the implications of those words, and even if her mind travels off on a slightly different, much more inappropriate tangent, for a few moments she manages to gaze back into brown eyes and honestly offer an answer.

"I like everything about you Santana Lopez, including when we do more than kiss, but I really like your sweet lady kisses."

Santana seems to really enjoy this particular answer, her lips fitting against Brittany's again for another extended sweet lady kiss before she pulls back and giggles that joyous sound that lights up Brittany's heart.

"I'm glad, because I feel the same way." She whispers before the sound of a whistling pot coming from the direction of the kitchen interrupts them. Santana glances over her shoulder towards the kitchen before turning her eyes back to Brittany, who she still has her arms wrapped around, and frowns. "I should probably get that, it's for your hot chocolate."

Brittany beams, "Oh! Okay!" She says with the smile still splitting her face before it falls a little, "Does that mean I have to let you go?"

Full lips press into her own not a second after the words escape Brittany's lips, "Only for a few minutes and then we can continue the evening however you'd like." Santana husks against Brittany's lips, forcing the taller woman's knees to wobble again briefly, "If you want to sit at the table I'll join you there when I'm done."

The Postwoman nods with a smile before reluctantly releasing Santana from her grasp, and then an idea pops into her head, "Do you need any help?" Brittany asks, a hopeful edge lacing her tone. She's always been eager to help in the kitchen, but she's just never really been allowed there much often before.

Something about her propensity to burn things and create hazardous disasters while in the kitchen? Whatever that means. Sometimes she figures it's probably for the best, recipes confuse her every now and again, after all.

"I'd love for you to help me, but I can't let you in on my secret hot chocolate recipe just yet." Santana replies with a wink and a bop of her finger to the tip of Brittany's nose.

Brittany nods her understanding and watches Santana until she disappears into the kitchen area. With a sigh, somewhere between content and absolutely enamored, she treks over to the dining room table where her usual spot has been cleared off and sits down to wait for Santana's return.

################

It doesn't take Santana very long to mix the hot chocolate together, grab her own cup of steaming coffee, and return to the dining area. But as she does, she finds Brittany with her head ducked down, scribbling away furiously at a piece of paper. Santana's forehead creases and she tilts slightly on her tiptoes to try and make out what exactly it is that has Brittany so concentrated on writing that her tongue is adorably poking out of the side of her mouth.

Brittany, on the other hand, is so completely absorbed in her rapid lettering that she doesn't register Santana entering the room at first.

You see, when Santana was in the kitchen making the hot chocolate for Brittany that she enjoys and appreciates so much, Brittany got the best idea for how she could go about setting up the scene to ask Santana to be her girlfriend.

What better way to ask someone to be official than to invite them to your place for dinner and inquire over a romantic candle lit setting, home cooked meal and sexy music vibe? And once the ideas started flowing in, Brittany couldn't write them down fast enough.

"You writing a novel?" Santana's voice jolts Brittany back into reality and she jerks her pen across the paper and jumps a little in her seat, the resulting action is a barely muffled chuckle that comes from Santana's direction. But blue eyes are clear and focused when they glance up into brown, and Santana finds her heart thumping in a medley of beats at the overwhelming amount of emotions she feels when Brittany looks at her like that.

Like everything in the world is exactly where it needs to be. And Brittany wasn't lying when she said there's no one else like her, Santana's more than discovered that in the past month of spending time with her. There's very few things that could make this already amazing time that much more exciting.

"Oh, no I was just…writing about some things I'd like to do…soon," Brittany manages to divulge a semi comprehensible statement, noticing the way Santana's eyebrow lifts in wonder at her words. She blinks rapidly and slams her notebook shut, pausing the furious script she was just indulging in. Her planned "List of things to do tonight to ask Santana to be my girlfriend" isn't exactly something she wants the woman in question to know about just quite yet.

"Okay." Is Santana's response, her time spent with Brittany thus far allowing her enough knowledge of the way the woman's mind works to quell any of her worries. She knows that when Brittany's ready, she'll share. She takes a seat across the table as she places the hot chocolate in front of Brittany.

Blue eyes warm in gratitude as Brittany reaches out to grasp the cup and mumbles out a heartfelt "Thank You" as she takes a sip of the rich chocolate liquid, humming her content as the taste hits her palate.

Santana smiles at Brittany's obvious fondness for the drink and slides a book across the table to the woman, "I figured you'd want to pick up where you left off." She tells her and Brittany nods and smiles her thanks again, picking up the book before she suddenly pauses as if she has other thoughts. Santana doesn't register at first Brittany standing from her seat, but a few seconds later, soft pink lips are pressing into the skin of her cheek, warming it upon contact, as Brittany places a kiss there.

When the Postwoman sits back down in her seat, she purposefully scoots it closer to Santana to give her the opportunity to reach out and take a tan hand in her free one. Shy smiles and flutterly glances are exchanged before each woman dives into their respective piece of literature.

################

It's been a little over an hour, Santana has been wonderfully distracted from the pages of her book with the constant urge to glance in Brittany's direction. She always finds blue eyes glued to the pages of her own book, but she can still see the corner of that notepad that Brittany had been scribbling on earlier, and it makes her vastly curious.

"Britt," She begins, gently as to not startle the other woman. Santana waits until those mesmerizing eyes are staring in her direction, "What do you…what do you like to do to escape?"

"You mean like leave? I don't ever want to leave here." Brittany mumbles out, her face turning crimson when she realizes the implications of her words.

Not to say that they aren't true, but she knows she's supposed to pace herself so she doesn't completely scare Santana away before she even gets the chance to ask her that one important question. Santana smiles shyly and stands from her chair. For a second, Brittany thinks she must have said something really wrong and that this is it, Santana's retreating.

She's making a run for it while she still can. She's heading for the hills never to look back. The captain's come and taken her booty and they-what?

While still partly lost in her streaming list of leaving analogies, some of which when reexamined don't make the most sense, Brittany realizes there is a presence suddenly making itself known on her lap. She blinks her eyes out of her panicked state to recognize Santana, shifting her body to drape herself over Brittany's lap as she wraps her arms around a pale neck. A soft smile is sent Brittany's way and she feels Santana's gentle hand reach up to cup her chin, and essentially close her gapping mouth before a kiss is placed delicately on Brittany's lips.

Unbelieving cerulean blue eyes gaze straight into warm brown, and Brittany watches Santana's dimpled smile bloom across her face before the tan warm palm is cupping her cheek and fingertips are brushing lightly against a freckled cheekbone.

"What I mean to ask Brittany is what is it that you like to do when you're not working? And when you're not spending time here. I just want to get to know more about you." Santana whispers in the softest voice as she settles her weight into Brittany's body. It's all so amazing and wonderful. Brittany's almost not positive if she's dreaming or not, even as she wraps her long arms around Santana to hold her close.

"I like being here," Brittany blurts, before a sheepish smile covers her face, "I mean I like to spend time with you. I like talking to you, and reading with you, and sipping hot chocolate with you, and I really really like when we're not doing those things at all but instead doing another thing that's really fun, and involves us being naked and-"

Warm, full lips suddenly push into Brittany's, halting any further words from escaping them. Brittany falls into a momentary blissful haze as Santana's scent, warmth, feel, and taste surround her. It sends delicious shivers down her spine and a ball of nervous, but good, energy to her stomach.

"I know what you mean Brittany, don't worry I like doing all of that with you as well." Santana gently interrupts after the kiss, before Brittany runs out of breath explaining what she means, "Especially that last part," She adds with a wink. "But what I mean is what do you like to do when we're not spending time together. For example, reading's always been my thing to help relax and escape from reality for a little while. I want to know what you like to do."

Brittany seems to contemplate Santana's words for the better part of a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of holding Santana so close and being surrounded by everything wonderful she likes so much. She turns a bit sheepish, however, when she considers what it is she actually likes doing when she's not working and not with Santana.

Surely it's considered completely silly to anyone else but Brittany? She's pensive in her thought process, but soon realizes that honestly, Santana of all people is most likely to understand Brittany's normally regarded weird tendencies.

"Well, sometimes I like to draw and stuff." She explains, her eyes flitting down to the corner of her notepad that's sticking out from underneath the book she's reading. Santana nods, smiling as warmly as ever as she tucks a loose stray of hair behind Brittany's ear and places another chaste kiss to her lips.

"Yeah?"

Brittany nods.

"What kind of stuff do you draw?"

The blush on Brittany's cheeks turns red again at Santana's words, the concept of actually having to show her, as opposed to just telling her, makes Brittany a little more nervous. She squirms a little but again Santana's kiss calms her down. Brittany takes a deep breath before she reaches out and shifts her notepad out from under the book stacked upon it. Brittany offers the notepad to Santana with another deep breath.

"This is what I like to draw."

Santana flips open the first page and her eyes immediately go wide, littering the pages of Brittany's notebook are intricate and very detailed drawings of all kinds of things Santana has never seen before, but most of what resemble pieces of things she is familiar with.

"Are these inventions?" She asks, the obvious awe apparent in her voice as her eyes remain in a trance by the pages.

Brittany is shy in her reply, answering just barely above a whisper, "Yeah. T-they're just things that I've thought up and written down so I wouldn't forget them."

"These are amazing Britt!"

"You really think so?"

Brown eyes finally peel away from the sketches on the paper in front of them, and Santana looks directly into Brittany's eyes, "I know so. They're incredible Brittany, you could really do something with them."

It would be impossible for Brittany's heart to swell to a larger, more happy induced size and Santana knows she said something right when she's pulled into a tremendously tight hug. She's happy to have made Brittany believe her worth, if only for the moment, because someday she plans on really showing her just how much she's worth.

"By the way," Santana says as she buries her nose into the skin of Brittany's neck as they remain wrapped up in the embrace, "It's nice to know that you don't ever want to leave here…because it's really sad when you do, and actually I was thinking," She goes on to say, momentarily pulling back so that she can address Brittany completely, "I was going to ask if you wanted to stay the night?"

That exceptionally large bright white smile that Santana has come to really look forward to seeing stretches across Brittany's face. "Of course I do!" Brittany replies, leaning in to kiss Santana's lips before she suddenly pulls back with wide eyes.

"Wait! No! I mean, yes, but," Brittany starts to say, panic in her eyes for a moment when she sees the very brief indication of hurt flash in Santana's eyes for a split second. She takes a deep breath and clears her mind so that she can coherently speak. She's got a list written in her notepad, of steps that she plans on taking tonight in order to ask Santana to be her girlfriend, and step one is inviting her to dinner.

"I want to stay," Brittany says, this time much more calmly drawing a smile back to Santana's lips, "But I was actually wondering if you'd like to come to mine instead." This question garners an even bigger smile on Santana's face as her hands link behind Brittany's neck and she smiles shyly.

"You mean come to yours and stay the night?"

Brittany nods, "Yeah," She pauses to reconsider, not wanting to force Santana into anything, "Well if you'd like to stay I think that would be wonderful. I was hoping to cook you dinner and maybe we could talk a little at my place for a change." The words sound right to Brittany, but then she thinks about how they could be taken wrong, "Not that I don't love staying at your place, I mean I love being here, I just figured we could go somewhere else too and then-"

Thankfully, her rambling gets cut off by sure and confident lips as Santana leans in to Brittany. They both sigh into the kiss and noticeably relax. When they part, Brittany's eyes are droopy again and her smile resembles ones normally given by exceedingly intoxicated individuals.

If you asked her, she'd probably admit she was drunk on something…but there wouldn't be a lick of alcohol involved.

And then Santana speaks, "I'd love to come over Brittany, and see where the night leads us." She says with a seductive glint in her eye. Brittany nods and pulls her close again, fitting her lips to the hollow of a tan collarbone.

"Okay, I'll go home now and get stuff ready."

Santana nods her agreement, nails racking through blonde locks as she feels Brittany's teeth nibble softly against her skin.

"Okay."

"Okay." Brittany repeats but makes no effort to move. Santana finally has to pull back from the other woman to allow them both the chance to gather their bearings. What the light kisses and soft caresses were quickly leading towards should definitely be saved for tonight. Especially since Santana has a special something in mind.

When Santana disengages from Brittany's lap, standing up to run a hand through her tousled hair, Brittany stands up after stuffing everything in her messenger bag and takes a step towards her. She reaches out and frames Santana's hips with her hands, leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at eight."

* * *

**Hope it's still worth reading! Just as a warning, I will not be posting anything from this Thursday to this Saturday as a chance to give proper tribute to Cory Monteith. So if I don't get the next chapter up by Wed, you will see it on Sunday or Monday. And the next Faster will be up on Monday. Thanks again everyone, let me know if you're still liking it! **

**Also, check out the collab piece** ishiheard2day** and myself are working on! It's called** "The Way That I Need You"** and can be found under LuckyGambit! It's Brittana endgame all the way. **


	5. Take Her Hand, and Shake Her Up

I think I said something about build up before? Well I hope you like this chapter. Much thanks goes out to my pal J (**ishiheard2day**) for her wonderful suggestions! If you haven't already, check her stories out, you won't regret it!

**Warning:** NSFW sexy times

**5: Take Her Hand, and Shake Her Up**

Brittany looks over her list again.

Clean the apartment and make it presentable for Santana. Check. Put all dirty clothes in washer and dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Check. Make sure that there are no embarrassing baby photos out and about. Check. Set out nice smelling candles. Make sure they're lit and not in the way. Double check.

The list begins to get a tad more in depth and important.

Start to prepare dinner. Brittany looks over the ingredients for her planned baked chicken and vegetables dish for the evening. Looking good, she just has to throw it in the oven before she leaves to pick Santana up so that it'll be ready when she gets back. Check.

The final item on the list, and the most important one; dress appropriately for the occasion.

Brittany's eyes fall down to the outfit she's currently adorned in. Leggings and a loose dance top that hangs off her shoulder, it's a far cry from the sexy she was banking on displaying. Which is why she'd better go get changed because it's already, Brittany glances over her shoulder to the clock on the wall, six minutes after seven!

"Crap!" Brittany exclaims, stumbling her way out of the kitchen and down the hall to her bedroom as she pulls at the hem of her top to remove it. Probably not the best of ideas in retrospect, considering the second Brittany starts to tug it off she trips over a pair of shoes she left on her bedroom floor and almost falls directly to the carpet.

A mumbled grunt, gasp, and exasperated breath later and Brittany is standing in front of her moderately sized walk in closet in her bra and panties trying to decide on what to wear for the evening.

"I knew I should have put this out earlier." She grumbles to herself as she starts rifling through her clothes, tossing them here and there until there's just a big pile of stuff on the floor and Brittany's hopes seem dashed. She slumps to the floor with a whimper of remorse.

This is it, the end of her valiant efforts to attain Santana's affections and succeed in making the woman her girlfriend.

Brittany's a lost cause when it comes to trying to beauty herself up. Sure, she's good with accessorizing and dressing in an everyday casual and exceptionally comfortable manner, but when it comes to classy wear meant to stun and seduce, she lacks any real knowledge or experience.

Unexpectedly, Brittany feels a vibration against her leg. She blinks for a few seconds, confused as to what the buzzing could be, before she remembers her phone is stashed in the pocket of her jeans that are lying about five garments underneath her. After digging through the pile of clothes and fishing through her pockets, Brittany retrieves her phone and sees she has a message from Kurt.

_How's your lady getting going? And if you're in the middle of something, don't bother texting me back! – Kurt_

A smile lights up Brittany's face in an instant because, of course! Kurt is one of the most fashionable people she knows! He'd be perfect for advice. Brittany quickly swipes her thumb across her screen and begins to dial her friend's number.

"Helllooo?" Kurt answers as he singsongs into the phone, not surprising Brittany in the least.

"Kurt! I need your help!"

"Why Brittany, my dear, how ever could I be of any help to you?" Brittany's not positive, but she's pretty sure she hears an edge of mockery in his tone. Not condescending, but just enough that Brittany supposes that Kurt was waiting for this moment all along.

"I invited Santana to dinner tonight, but I can't figure out what to wear. She's always so effortlessly stunning and I don't even think she realizes how incredibly beautiful and sexy she is, and I feel like I am a far cry from that. I need your help…I want Santana to know that I'm not just an everyday bumbling Postwoman."

There's a long beat of silence and Brittany has to check her phone screen to make sure she didn't drop Kurt's call on accident.

"I'll be there in five, but I hope you have something I can work with."

Brittany doesn't even get the chance to reply before she hears the signifying end call click on the other end. With a sigh, she sits on the edge of her bed and waits.

It's not even five minutes later that Brittany hears the chime of her doorbell ring out through the apartment. She jumps to her feet and heads towards her front door.

"Dear lord Brittany, I thought you'd at least be a little more decent!" Kurt exclaims when Brittany pulls open the door still clad in only her bra and panties. His hand flies directly to his eyes as he stumbles over the threshold and into the apartment blindly. Brittany raises an eyebrow and take a glance down at her own body. She shrugs.

Kurt just shakes his head and even though a faint blush has spread over his cheeks, he reaches out and grips Brittany by the arm, dragging her in the direction of her bedroom and avoiding glancing her way for any amount of time longer than absolutely necessary.

Another few minutes later and Kurt is standing in front of Brittany's closet, a pile of discarded and tossed everywhere clothes at his feet. He's tapping his chin as if it will help an idea manifest quicker. Brittany on the other hand, is very close to down right panic at this moment. She's got less than forty minutes until she has to pick up Santana, and she doesn't even have anything to wear. Not to mention the-

"Oh! I have to go put the chicken in the oven! I'll be right back!" She informs her friend, who barely gives a wave of his hand in acknowledgement before Brittany rushes back to her kitchen and sets the oven settings before setting the bird on the racks. With her hands perched on her hips, Brittany gives a satisfied nod to the oven.

"Brittany S. Pierce! I think I've got something, get your skinny butt back in here so I can make a proper decision!"

Even though Brittany's pretty sure it should ultimately be her making the decision, she traipses back into the room and takes a look at the outfits Kurt has 'set out'.

"No."

That singular word does not bode well for Kurt, "Brittany, these are your clothes. I'm just helping you find something out of them that will work for you."

Brittany shakes her head, "But Kurt, I can't wear any of these, I'll be so worried about trying to remain sexy that I'll mess something up." She whines, her hands running over the fabric of her skirts, dresses, and exceptionally low cut shirts. Kurt chuckles lightly at Brittany's delay.

"I may not have seen you in these before but Brittany I can tell just by looking at you that you are more than capable of rocking any of these outfits, and mesmerizing Santana with them in a heartbeat. Once you get the clothes on, just be yourself."

"That's the problem." Brittany deadpans.

"Okay, well pretend that you're not wearing something sexy and tantalizing. Pretend that it's just an everyday with Santana and no one's working to impress anyone. You've already kind of sealed the deal haven't you?" Kurt inquires, though he vaguely knows the answer already.

Brittany nods, "Well yeah, when clothes start coming off, confidence isn't a problem because I like my body and I like Santana's body and I like what we-"

"Oh dear, that's enough of a visual," Kurt interrupts Brittany before she goes explicit, "Just pretend that you're less than clothed then. Shouldn't that work?"

"You don't understand, Santana makes my knees weak when she looks at me."

Kurt blinks a few times, dismayed, "I really do not see the problem here Brittany."

"When I'm myself, in clothes, I'm a mess!" She cries, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. Even now, and just thinking about Santana, she's flustered beyond belief. And the thought of putting on enticing clothes to try and get Santana all hot and bothered when Brittany herself is sure to be a blubbering mess? That seems almost impossible.

But her ever-fashionable friend stands his ground, crossing his arm over his chest to hand Brittany one final outfit, "Here, wear this then. It has a cute and playful Brittany elegance but still portrays you as mysteriously sexy. Oh and the shoes will look fab-u-lous!"

Brittany eyes the outfit in question skeptically but decides she doesn't have much of a choice, seeing as how her time has mostly run out. With a deep breath, blown out the side of her mouth in exasperation, Brittany takes the clothes and gets to changing.

"Oh and we'll have to do something with your hair."

################

Santana is smoothing down the material of her cobalt blue skirt and taking a few calming breaths when her doorbell suddenly chimes. She glances towards her clock and smiles upon seeing that it's eight o'clock exactly. With one more deep breath to calm her nerves, Santana walks towards the door.

Her black-heeled boots clack against the hardwood floor in the entryway until she stops to pull back the front door. Suddenly, Santana can't concentrate on anything else except the site in front of her.

Brittany, dressed in a lace sheer top with what appears to be white butterfly patterns and a low neckline, classy looking jean shorts that give way to incredibly long milky white legs, and brown knee high socks tucked into short brown heeled suede boots. Her cheeks are rosy with a nice blush, complimenting the rest of her light makeup and her hair is swept up into an easy ponytail, shorter strands of her blonde hair falling around to frame her face.

Santana is still gapping in awe when Brittany enhances the entire moment by extending a bundle of red, white and a single yellow carnation towards her.

"Wow," Escapes Brittany's lips before Santana can even comment on the flowers or the beauty that she's witnessing, "You look beautiful…amazing." Brittany declares, her eyes a vibrant blue as they trail down the length of Santana's body, and over the skirt that very nearly matches their color.

Santana has paired her short blue mini skirt with a black and white striped, curve-hugging shirt that has a plunging neckline, is sleeveless, and zips up the front. Her feet are adorned in mid calf black-heeled boots, her hair is down and wavy, falling over her shoulders and surrounding her beautiful face.

"You too Britt," Santana finally speaks up, her eyes lighting up when they connect with blue, "You look incredibly sexy."

The blush on Brittany's cheeks grows noticeably darker and she ducks her head a little, her hand that holds the flowers jutting out further for Santana to take.

As the smaller woman gratefully clasps the flowers in her own hand she hears Brittany mumble, "I wasn't sure exactly what kind you liked but I know you said you liked red, and these were pretty. Not as pretty as you though, but…I hope you like them." Santana giggles softly at Brittany's rambling, and takes a step forward to place a kiss on a pink cheek.

"I love them, they're beautiful." She says and then when she notices that Brittany still hasn't lifted her head she decides to tease the woman just a little, "But you do know that the yellow carnation typically means 'disdain, rejection, or disappointment' right?"

On that note, Brittany's head whips up so fast she's likely to have kink in her neck, "What! I didn't know that...I just got them b-because they're really pretty. That's not at all what I meant by them!" She rushes out in one big breath, her eyes wide in panic that she's gone along and done something terribly wrong. Santana merely gives Brittany an enamored smile and leans in to press her full lips directly against trembling pink ones.

"I know you didn't mean that," She murmurs against Brittany's lips when she pulls back, "Red and white have really good meanings." She adds with a wink, "And besides, now we have our own special meaning for yellow."

Brittany's lips stretch into a smile against Santana's before she leans in and kisses the woman again, her fears dissipating with the sweet, tender contact.

"I like that."

###############

"And this is my apartment." Brittany says as she sweeps her left hand forward to gesture to the space before her as her right hand holds firm onto Santana's, the smaller woman following her through the front door. Santana eyes the area laid out before her.

It's a modest size apartment with a kitchen and dividing counter, and a nice size entertainment space adorned with a matching sofa and love seat and a TV perched on a small stand. There's a hallway that Santana can't see down from the doorway and a small dinette area off from the kitchen with a small table and two chairs.

"It's very," Santana starts to say, intending on acknowledging how very Brittany like the space is when suddenly a flash of grey slinks from out of the kitchen and disappears down the hall.

"What was that!" Is what Santana ends up saying after witnessing the sight, her brown eyes wide as she turns them towards Brittany.

The taller woman merely flashes a large grin, her white teeth shining through, "That's Lord Tubbington!" She exclaims as if Santana should already be aware of such a thing, and also be as excited as she is.

"Who?"

"He's my cat." Brittany explains her smile still beaming.

"Brittany, that wasn't a cat, that was an extremely realistic pillow pet that got up and crawled away." At Santana's words, Brittany's smile falters a little bit into a look of confusion.

"A walking pillow pet?" She murmurs as she scratches her head lightly. Brittany doesn't have much time to dwell on it however because she is quite quickly pulled into a very enthusiastic lip lock. Her mind blanks at the feeling of Santana's full lips sliding against her own, and tan nimble fingers delving into her hair to tug her closer.

Brittany's hands automatically fall to Santana's waist and curl a little around to the backside of her ass, earning a deep moan from the shorter woman that Brittany swallows with the kiss as she surges into Santana even more. Another moan is pulled from the back of Santana's throat when Brittany's tongue slides past her lips and caresses the length of her own. Brittany smiles against those plump lips she can't get enough of.

Then quite suddenly, the whole atmosphere is interrupted when Santana takes a deep breath through her nose and smells something that she's positive isn't a good thing. With reluctance she pulls her lips away from Brittany's, earning a whimpered groan from the taller woman who naps her lips after Santana in an effort recapture them. Only when she realizes that's not about to happen, Brittany open her eyes.

Blue eyes blink a little of the haze out of them to find Santana, leaned back just barely from her with an inquisitive look on her face and her eyes focused just off to the right. Her nose is crinkled up and her mouth is hanging open just barely.

"San?" Brittany inquires, her forehead creasing in worry and confusion. Brown eyes find hers again and Santana blinks once.

"Brittany, do you smell that?"

Brittany's own nose scrunches up a bit as she takes a cautious whiff of the air. The second the scent registers in her mind her eyes go wide and she almost drops Santana from her hold in a race to rectify the situation. Instead she draws Santana close until she is standing steady and on her own before looking at her apologetically.

"Be right back." Are the only words Brittany offers, but punctuates the statement with a quick peck to Santana's lips before scrambling her way through the living room, and awkwardly around her own furniture to find herself in the kitchen where she slips slightly on the linoleum before she rips the oven door open and releases a cloud of smoke.

"Ahh, fluff nuggets!"

####################

"I'm really really _really_ sorry I ruined dinner."

Ten minutes later finds Brittany sitting on her sofa, holding onto Santana's hands, with the biggest puppy dog look on her face as she apologizes for easily the hundredth time that night for charcoaling the chicken she was cooking. You see…Brittany kind of forgot that she had left it in the oven.

No one ever said she was _good_ at cooking.

But again Santana merely smiles and cups Brittany's cheek, leaning in to place a delicate kiss to her pouty pink lips, "Aww Brittany, please don't apologize for that. I told you it's okay. It's the thought that counts, besides I take full responsibility for distracting you."

Those words altogether make Brittany feel a lot better. Just knowing that Santana can take the whole situation and make it not awkward and not a complete mockery, but instead comfort Brittany and even slightly imply it may have been her own fault.

God how did Brittany get so lucky to find someone like Santana?

Finally a laugh bubbles from Brittany's throat as she flashes Santana a grin, "You definitely don't have to apologize for that." She says, her grin turning bashful when Santana's own eyes light up at the compliment, her heart suddenly beginning to thud rapidly against her ribcage as she realizes that magnitude of the situation she's in, and why she originally invited Santana to dinner in the first place.

All that just to ruin it? What ever is Brittany to do now?

"You know, I'm okay with takeout." Santana says as she scoots a few inches closer still to Brittany, draping her legs over the taller woman's lap as she runs her fingers through Brittany's long hair and flutters her eyelashes adoringly. Brittany's positive that for a moment there she can't breathe.

She's okay; really, she's been here before she can do this. No problem.

With a nod, Brittany places her hand on Santana's thigh to pull her closer as her nose softly nuzzles against the skin of a warm tan cheek, "I can order takeout for us. What would you like?"

Twenty minutes later, after having been interrupted during a smoldering make out session by the Italian food delivery guy, Brittany and Santana sit at the quaint little dinner table, and enjoy their meal. Shy glances and soft touches are exchanged throughout the meal until Brittany suddenly pops up from her seat so quickly that her chair tips over and crashes to the ground.

"Oh!" She exclaims, her face lighting up as if she's just remembered something (she has), and her eyes turn to Santana in excitement, "I have something for you!" She says and spins around to walk back into her kitchen before Santana can formulate any sort of reply. A few seconds later and Brittany is striding back towards the table with what appears to be a bottle of wine in one hand and two wine glasses clumsily held in the other.

Beaming, Brittany sets the glasses down as her blue eyes glint towards Santana, "I hope that you like wine." She says holding out the bottle in question. Santana reads the label.

"Little Penguin Shiraz?"

Brittany nods, "I don't know much about wine but I saw this and it reminded me of you and then the lady at the store said it was sweet and it just made it even more perfect." Brittany gushes, her face turning crimson as she finishes her statement.

She hadn't meant to divulge that she bought the wine not because she knows anything about the stuff, but more or less because it had an adorable penguin on it, the bottle was red (her favorite color on Santana) and the lady stalking the shelves claimed it was 'definitely a sweet wine that would go well with anything'.

"You're kind of perfect Brittany Pierce," Santana's sweet voice cuts into Brittany's inner ramblings as she leans in and places a kiss on Brittany's lips before saying, "Let's open it and see."

Relief floods through Brittany's body and she's left contemplating how lucky she is again, and wondering how many more times that feeling is going to present itself tonight.

She smiles back at Santana and turns back around to grab her corkscrew from her kitchen. She's never been much of a wine drinker, but Brett always thought it'd be a good idea for her to have the essentials needed for drinking wine. Thus why he gifted her the wine glasses and opener a year ago with a note that said, "Chicks dig wine" with it.

Brittany may have purposefully ignored the note, but the rest of the gesture was at least moderately nice.

When she comes back out to the table with the opener, Brittany finds Santana sitting perched in her seat, one leg crossed over the other, hands resting on her bent knee, posture straight, an admiring twinkle in her eyes. Like a flash of lightening, Brittany is once again struck with that shy nervous feeling. She swallows her nervousness and tries to quell the shaking in her hand as she reaches out for the bottle and goes about popping the cork.

She probably should have left that to the professionals, or at least someone with far more skills than her.

Thankfully the corkscrew didn't fly out of the bottle like she's seem them do on champagne bottles, but it did however go the opposite direction, and Brittany found herself somehow pushing the cork into the bottle as opposed to pulling it out.

She frowns, "I'm really bad at this whole date thing." Brittany says with a pout as she tiredly places the bottle of wine on the table and drops her head.

Only a few seconds go by before Brittany feels warm palms glide up her bare thighs, and her breath hitches in her throat as she feels those legs being parted as Santana can steps between them, bending at her waist and leaning in until their faces are only an inch away. Full kissable lips hovering within reaching distance, long dark eyelashes fluttering against tan cheeks as Santana blinks them over her slightly darkened eyes and her gaze meets Brittany's.

"I think this is the best date I've ever been on, and you know what?"

Brittany shakes her head indicating that she does not before a sultry smiles tugs at the corners of Santana's lips and she leans forward to brush them across the shell of Brittany's ear.

"I think it's about to get that much better, and the only thing you have to do right now is sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Santana whispers before Brittany's chair is shoved backwards with a scrape and the smaller woman in front of her is stepping back a little to put her full body on display to eager blue eyes. Brittany finds herself, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, swallowing any semblance of saliva left in her mouth to wet her parched throat.

Not that it will do any good with the sight that's unfolding before her eyes.

Santana tilts just slightly at her hips to curve her torso around to the zipper at the side of her skirt. Once she has is clasped between her fingers, her dark eyes turn back towards Brittany as she slowly starts lowering the zipper, the teeth popping one by one in a sound that makes Brittany's heart race.

It doesn't matter how many times Brittany has seen a fully naked Santana in their time spent together (this only marking their fifth time), she still gets weak in the knees the second that smooth bronzed skin is revealed, even if she's sitting down.

A noise that could probably be described as a whimpered groan of appreciation, only in the form of a squeak, escapes Brittany's lips when Santana begins to push the skirt down her hips only to turn around and bend over, giving Brittany the perfect view of her ass as the garment slides down Santana's legs and pools in a pile on the floor.

Santana flashes a playful wink over her shoulder before Brittany watches in awe as tan calf muscles flex and strain when Santana steps out of the skirt and shimmies her ass a little before turning back around to face Brittany. Black-heeled books remain on her feet.

Brittany's eyes immediately appreciate every inch of exposed skin from just below Santana's knees all the way up her sinful and delightfully toned thighs, to the scrap of dark blue classy lace covering her center as it hugs her skin just below her now on display hipbones. She's pretty sure her mouth is hanging open but Brittany's also positive she wouldn't be able to close it even if she tried at this point.

She watches as Santana's nimble fingers grip at the zipper of her stripped tank, a coy smirk stretching across her mouth again as her eyes keep contact with Brittany and blue eyes remain focused on the area Santana's about to expose. It's deliberately slow, once again, but so entirely worth the wait and Brittany is practically panting in her spot when Santana pulls apart the top and uncovers the second and third of Brittany's favorite assets on Santana's body.

Brittany almost chokes on her tongue as it threatens to hang out of her mouth when she discovers that Santana isn't wearing any sort of bra, but her nipples appear to be covered by two large strawberry pasties.

"Oh my god…" Brittany wheezes out through a shuttered breath and Santana pulls the top off fully before she steps back towards the chair, reaching out towards Brittany slowly. Brittany's so focused on the sight before her that when Santana's hands tenderly touch her own, she jumps a little in shock. But the second Santana lifts Brittany's hands and places them on slim hips Brittany's confidence shoots fire through her veins and calms her nerves.

An instant later and she's the one tugging Santana closer until her lips come in contact with a tan stomach and the abs that twitch under the soft pressure of her touch. She hears a sigh escape Santana's mouth as Brittany works her way across the flat firm surface before her.

Pale fingers automatically hook into the sides of Santana's panties, "These are nice," Brittany mumbles into Santana's skin as she begins to slide the panties effortlessly down Santana's legs, "Are they new?"

When gravity takes over and the panties drop to the floor, Santana steps out of them with a nod, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, "They _are_ new. You delivered them to me today." She tells the other woman as Brittany's hands run slowly back up the inside of her thighs, until they reach the curve of a firm ass.

Brittany groans at Santana's words, just as her hands round the curve of Santana's ass and tan hands find purchase in blonde hair, fingers gripping tightly when Brittany's fingers squeeze enticingly at Santana's backside and her teeth nip at the skin slipping between her lips.

"I'm really glad I did." Brittany whispers before her lips continue a blazing trail across succulent skin.

"Ohh…hmmm." Santana hums, her head lulling back as Brittany's hands put more pressure on her ass and press her further into Brittany's mouth.

A pale nose slowly drags up the valley of Santana's breasts as Brittany breathes in the scent of Santana's skin. Something sweet, like green apple with a trace of vanilla and the distinctive hint of strawberry. Though, Brittany suspects that scent is coming from something else entirely and her lips eagerly move in search of it before the skin beneath her mouth is suddenly being pulled away from her.

Brittany whimpers her disapproval once more and her eyes blink in a disoriented haze as she focuses on the retreating figure of a still very naked Santana. Thankfully, the smaller woman only takes a single step back, allowing Brittany's hands to remain firmly gripping Santana's backside.

Santana's hands fall to pale forearms and stroke softly up and down. Her breathing is much more ragged than when they began, and her eyes are so dark that Brittany has to swallow back her racing heart from lodging in her throat at the seduction lacing the depths of them. A smile forms on full lips before Santana bends at her hips and presses them into Brittany's.

The kiss is chaste but powerful, and it leaves both of them a little dizzy, but Santana is the first to pull back, murmuring "Tonight's about you" against Brittany's lips.

Suddenly, Brittany can hear the blood rushing between her ears, feel her heart thumping against her chest, taste the faint flavor of apple, and see Santana looking at her like she's right where she needs to be to complete her life. But then Santana is pulling back from Brittany's grasp even more, her heels clacking against the hardwood floor as she walks around to stand behind Brittany.

A moment later, warm breath breezes across Brittany's ear as she hears Santana husk, "I'm going to take off your clothes now." And all Brittany can do is silently nod as her hair is brushed away from her neck and wet lips are applying soft caresses against the newly displayed pale skin. She feels Santana's hands reach around and grip the hem of her top. A moan tumbles from Brittany's lips as fingertips brush across the skin of her stomach.

"San…_tana_…ugh."

The garment is quickly pulled up Brittany's torso and her arms are lifted with it. Then Brittany finds her arms being maneuvered behind the chair, her hands still tangled and stuck in the top's material, and Santana is twisting the material around until Brittany is surely trapped. Her hands are quite literally tied behind her back with her own shirt, and Brittany has no way of releasing them, because the harder she tugs the more stuck she seems to become.

Seconds go by an Brittany doesn't see, hear or feel Santana, until the smaller woman appears before her once again, still tantalizingly naked. A coy smirk is poised across her lips, a mischievous sparkle still reflected in brown eyes. The natural calmness and utter sexy confidence portrayed by Santana spikes Brittany's own excitement about everything likely to occur.

She swallows thickly as she watches Santana kneel on the floor in front of her.

A groan slips from her lips as Santana's hands find her knees and shifts Brittany's legs further apart and then Santana's fingers walk their way up pale legs until they grasp the button on Brittany's jean shorts. There's very little time wasted as Santana removes the shorts and Brittany's red and white cheekster panties all in one swift motion, causing the taller woman to jerk in her seat and find herself yet again unable to reach out and touch that silky hair that tickles against her legs, or frame those tan cheeks in her palms.

Santana's nails scratch back up Brittany's legs once the garments are removed, her eyes fluttering as they take in the sight of Brittany's bare center now on display, glistening with arousal. After leaning in and placing a path of kisses from one hipbone to the other, Santana tilts back slightly and pulls her lip between her teeth, her eyes glancing up innocently at hooded blue and flushed pink cheeks. Her fingertips glide up Brittany's sides until Santana removes a white bra and watches as Brittany's breasts bounce lightly before her eyes.

She leans in and places a kiss to the swell of Brittany's left breast, relishing the sound that tumbles from pink lips at the touch, as Santana's left hand trials slowly from Brittany's right knee up to the apex of her thigh, her fingers tickling ever towards the place they're desperately needed. Brittany shivers slightly, her head rolling back as Santana takes a nipple in her mouth and tugs while her fingers drop between Brittany's legs and drag slowly through her wetness.

Brittany's hips buck forward in search of the loss contact as Santana pulls away, but her mind floods with a haze as she watches tan fingers slip between plump lips and Santana's tongue run over the length of pale digits while she hums in content.

"Mmm, _so_ good." Santana husks, her eyes locked directly onto blue that are struggling to stay open as pleasure courses through Brittany's veins.

For a second, Brittany's thoughts consist of how she really needs to ask Santana to be her girlfriend, but she doesn't know how to do that now without sounding inconsiderate and running the risk of stopping Santana's actions.

But then Santana's head dips between Brittany's legs and she feels Santana's tongue tease through her folds and quickly can't think of anything else. Santana hums as she savors the wetness she finds swirling the point of her tongue around Brittany's clit. Her palm flattens and presses against Brittany's stomach keeping her from thrashing around before her skilled tongue strokes through Brittany's sex and parts wet heat again.

A choked gasp springs from Brittany's lips as all the tension in her body drops to her belly and pulls like a giant rubber band just waiting for that snap of relief. Her hands periodically struggle in their confines, and though futile, Brittany can't help but want to run her fingers through Santana's hair and push her face further into her aching core.

"_Ungh_…S'ntana…_o-ooh_ _t-there!_" Brittany gasps as she feels the other woman's tongue go from teasing her clit to dipping to her entrance.

Santana slides her tongue inside of Brittany, moaning at the stronger taste she finds and the feeling of Brittany's slick walls pulsing around the muscle as she pushes it deeper. Her nose nudges against Brittany's bundle of nerves as Santana's tongue curls inside of the woman, pale thighs tremble at the side of Santana's head as she dips in further and then pulls back, slides in again and pulls out.

Her top lip flattens against Brittany's clit, applying a teasing amount of pleasure every time Santana thrusts her tongue into Brittany.

"_Shit_, San!_ Y-yes_…just like t-that…_hm._" Brittany moans, her hips rising off the chair and rolling into Santana's mouth as she feels the woman's tongue touch every right spot on and inside of her.

Wet smacking noises echo as Santana's tongue slips out of Brittany's tight heat and darts back up to her clit, licking hard and fast before she wraps her lips around the bud and sucks it into her mouth, her tongue still flicking and swirling.

"Ugh…I'm g-gonna…_Ugh!_ Oh…_S-san!_" Brittany's voice cracks at its peak as she gasps out Santana's name right at her release. Her body quakes and her orgasm ripples through her, shattering all forms of coherency as pleasure races through her in waves and her eyes slam shut so hard all she can see is the blackness speckled with white dots.

Santana moans into Brittany's sex as she welcomes the new surge of liquid that drips from the velvety warmth. Brittany is still panting and trembling with the aftershocks of one of the most intense orgasms of her life when Santana starts kissing up the length of her stomach and then Brittany feels a weight being deposited onto her lap.

She groans as Santana reclaims one of her nipples in her mouth and tugs at the erect point, releasing it with a pop before trickling her plump lips up the skin of Brittany's chest, across her collarbone, up the column of her neck until she gathers the lobe of her ear between her teeth and nibbles suggestively. This draws a shudder and another whimpered moan from Brittany.

And then Santana's voice is whispering is a sexy rasp into Brittany's ear, "I love watching you come," as she places a kiss to the shell before pulling back so that brown eyes are looking directly into blue, "And I love tasting you." Santana smiles before she leans in and presses their lips together.

A moan rumbles from one, or both, of their throats at the essence on Santana's lips and tongue and Brittany's tongue licks out and strokes into Santana's mouth, tasting her deeper before she pulls a swollen bottom lip between her teeth. And then suddenly Santana's hands are in her hair and Brittany's mouth is being directed to one of the strawberry pasties covered nipples on Santana's supple breast. Brittany moans at the sweet taste she finds as she wraps her lips around the covered nipple and pokes her tongue out to lick at the sweetness.

It's Santana's turn to shake and moan.

"Fuck…_ugh_ Brittany…yes!"

Santana fingers grip harder at the hair in her hands and her hips roll in a natural wave. Brittany's hands once again attempt to surge forward only to find themselves still restrained. It forces a frustrated groan from her lips, but dissuades her not. Instead, Brittany works her lips over to Santana's other strawberry covered nipple and pulls on the peak, working it between her lips as the tip of her tongue slides back and forth against the hardened tip.

She pulls back for a second to take a breath, once again considering how lucky she is to be with such an amazing woman as Santana. Her mouth parts slightly and she's about to say something along the lines of "Will you be my girlfriend" when her thoughts falter as she watches Santana lift up in her lap and straddle her thigh. Brittany feels a soaked sticky wetness slide across her thigh as Santana settles her hot, throbbing center onto Brittany's leg and begins working her hips back and forth to acquire some friction and quell that ache in her own core.

"God Brittany…you make me feel…_oh-ugh_…so fucking g-good."

Santana's words are barely a whisper but Brittany hears them loud and clear at the same time she feels Santana's hips grind down onto her again. If only she could get her hand free and…with strength Brittany didn't know she possessed, she suddenly rips her right hand free from its confines and quickly grips at Santana's hip. Brown eyes blink open as a gasp escapes Santana's lips and their eyes lock as tan hips continue to rock. Brittany's thigh tenses every time she feels Santana's hard clit rub against her skin.

She can see it in Santana's features, her mouth parted slightly as her head throws back in ecstasy again just as Brittany uses her last amount of strength to pull Santana's body down in another hard grind, her own hips bucking up to meet the movement. She feels Santana's sex throb against the clenched muscles in her thigh as Santana continues to rock and grind towards her orgasm.

Brittany's just about to slide her hand between Santana's legs and speed things up when Santana's ruts suddenly become even more erratic and she starts to chant Brittany's name as her body begins to shudder in an effort for release.

"Ugh yes _B-Brittany…Britt_…Britt…YES _ugh fuck!_"

Santana's body tenses on her thigh just as Brittany shifts all of her weight upwards and the momentum causes her to lean back on two chair legs. Brittany watches Santana's face flush in pleasure as she reaches her climax and her body shakes, and then her eyes flash open in fear as she, Brittany and the chair start teetering, and then falling backwards.

In an effort to break their fall, Brittany reaches her right hand behind them, but hears something crack as it collides with the hardwood floor. She manages to brace their fall even while Santana's hot panting breath blankets the side of her neck, but an excruciating pain shoots up the length of Brittany's wrist the second they're safe and flat on the ground.

As they both barely recover from the shock of things, Brittany's eyes blink out the tears filling them up and gaze towards Santana who is looking at her in wonder and worry.

Brittany smiles softly and tilts up to kiss Santana's lips, "As hot as that was, San," She starts to say before squeezing her eyes shut to block out the pain that keeps spiking up her wrist in waves. She feels Santana cup her cheek and blue eyes blink open to see caring, adoring brown. Brittany swallows and frowns.

"I think I need to go to the emergency room."

############################################

**Damn, I hate when that happens. For the record, I don't enjoy hurting Brittany but good things will come from this. If you want, you can tell me just what you thought about that. And send me suggestions or predictions if you wish! Thanks y'all, and look out for Faster soon (hopefully). **


	6. Nicotine and Faded Dreams

**Sorry for the delay on this everybody! Had a few snags that I had to work through but I'm going to try to update again sometime this week! Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed and took the time to read! You're awesome!**

* * *

**Nicotine and Faded Dreams**

Brittany finds herself in the passenger seat of her own car not too long after the whole crashing and burning incident, hand cradled carefully to her chest as residual tear tracks still paint her cheeks.

It didn't take long for Santana to completely start freaking out the moment she realized Brittany was legitimately hurt. She'd run frantically around Brittany's apartment, taking orders from Brittany on where she could find some loose and comfortable clothes for them both. She managed to trip over Lord Tubbington not once, but three times before she managed to get sweats and some hoodies for them both and carefully help Brittany get dressed in them.

The whole time was spent with Santana profusely apologizing while also having spurts of moments where she just cupped Brittany's face in her hands and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Those moments took the pain away a little for Brittany, while she kept telling Santana that it wasn't her fault.

They'd finally managed to wander out to Brittany's car where Santana had been a complete gentlewoman and ensured that Brittany was buckled in and as comfortable as possible and had placed a very tender and affectionate kiss upon Brittany's forehead before she'd gotten into the driver's seat and speed on her way towards the hospital.

Brittany only feared for her life a little bit when Santana swerved through traffic and yelled obscenities in Spanish, but figured at the same time it was probably best to get them there as fast as possible.

When they arrive at the emergency portion of the hospital Santana carefully helps Brittany from the car, warming her heart when she places another tender kiss, this time to her lips, on her before escorting her through a throng of people and into the building. Even though Brittany stumbles over the threshold for the automatic doors at the entrance, Santana is there to catch her.

They proceed to the counter and Santana very firmly demands that Brittany get some immediate attention. They are told they have to wait a little while, and must sign in. They're then ushered to the seating area.

Which is where they can still be found, two hours later.

Santana checks Brittany's temperature again, she's been burning up lately and she can see the way her right wrist has swelled proportionally. She gave Brittany a few OTC painkillers when they sat down, but the drugs don't appear to be doing much so far. She sits on Brittany's left, her fingers wound firmly in Brittany's free hand, her lips pressing reassuring kisses to Brittany's knuckles and cheek every so often.

A shuddering breath escapes Brittany's lips as she gazes towards Santana, "If I get a cast San, can I have a blue one with unicorns on it?"

A smile pulls at Santana's lips and she nods, leaning in to kiss Brittany's lips, "Yeah Britt, you can have whatever you want. Even if I have to draw the unicorns on there myself."

That makes Brittany feel better for a second until another, rather important and semi embarrassing thought occurs to her.

"When the doctor asks how this happened, am I supposed to say that you were riding my leg so hotly that I got distracted and teetered backwards on the chair or do I just tell him we were having really incredible sex and it kind of got out of control?" Brittany inquires seriously and Santana's eyes immediately go wide and dart around to the surrounding people, a few of who obviously heard the words that came out of Brittany's mouth.

She's not embarrassed to be seen kissing Brittany, or holding her hand and on occasion she wouldn't mind the miniscule detail about amazing sex to be divulged between friends, but she never thought about having it discussed in the middle of a room full of people she doesn't know. Plus, the concept of telling the doctor is slightly embarrassing.

"How about we just tell him it was an accident and leave it at that?" Santana whispers back and watches the way Brittany's brow creases in confusion, indicating she needs to know a little more. "I don't really want anybody else knowing what we do behind closed doors Britt, that's between you and me."

Brittany contemplates this for a second, mulling it over in her head before she flashes a smile back at Santana and nods, "You're right, I don't really want anyone else knowing how loud you are and what you sound like when you come."

If Santana's face is flushed, she hopes to God that her ethnic skin is at least partially concealing it. She nods and leans in to kiss Brittany's lips again, doing her best to ignore the several pairs of eyes she knows are locked on her.

It makes everything worth it when she knows that in the end she'll still be the one leaving with Brittany and they can laugh about this later.

Probably.

###################

Another hour has passed and Brittany is still clutching her injured hand to her chest, the little edge the pain pills had taken off long since faded. The hurt in her eyes, that she refuses to acknowledge, absolutely kills Santana, but she's trying to stay calm and keep it together, for Brittany's sake.

"It's okay, I read a book about this." She informs Brittany, nodding her head in encouragement. "We just have to stay calm and collected. Keep it together."

Brittany nods, reasoning that's probably the best thing they could continue to do, and not quite sure if she'd be able to do anything else. It's nice that she has Santana here next to her, kissing her occasionally and holding her hand. She feels really special in that sense.

A few more minutes go by and Santana starts to really fidget.

"What the hell is taking so long?" She mumbles, mostly to herself, looking around as she watches yet another person who entered after her and Brittany urged off in the direction of care. Santana glances at Brittany, her features have gone from clammy and pale to sickly and almost deathly white.

She knows Brittany's been incredibly strong and so amazing this whole time, but she can also tell that the whole demeanor isn't going to last all night. Brittany is in a lot of pain.

Santana leans in and places another kiss against Brittany's dry and cracked lips, watching as murky blue eyes open to gaze at her. Santana smiles and cups Brittany's cheek, "You'll be okay Britt. I'm so sorry." She apologizes for the umpteenth time; she lost count a while ago.

Brittany shakes her head, weakly, and takes a slow breath, "This still isn't your fault Santana. I still think it was really _really_ hot, and as soon as this pain goes away, I'll probably also say that it was worth it." She murmurs making the other woman giggle softly a little as a light flush spreads over her cheeks.

Pulling her injured hand closer to her chest, Brittany takes deep calming breaths and closes her eyes in an effort to try and ignore the pain. She feels Santana squeeze her other hand and it again makes her so thankful that Santana is here with her, even though she technically doesn't have to. Brittany reasons that Santana could have just decided the entire charade was too much and could have bailed, but she didn't, she's here still.

And she's acting very much like a girlfriend would.

A goofy smile blossoms across Brittany's face, despite that pain that's now radiating through most of the right side of her body, and she sighs contently. She's just about to open her eyes and ask Santana the one thing she's been dying too when she feels soft lips press into her own and her eyes flutter a little under the contact but are then quickly forced open where she watches Santana's demeanor change.

Right as Santana is brushing her lips delicately against Brittany's, she watches as another person, who literally just walked in a few seconds ago, is called for medical attention almost immediately after their entrance into the hospital. Santana's lips are pulling back from Brittany's as she jerks to her feet, rage suddenly radiating from her body in scary waves.

"Okay, that's it! Who the hell do I have to talk to around here to get some ATTENTION!"

Blue eyes go wide as Brittany watches Santana stand her ground, firmly, and whip her head back and forth to personnel walking past the emergency room nurses desk.

"Ma'am, you have to wait in the waiting area until a doctor becomes available-"

"No, you listen to me!" Santana cuts the woman behind the counter off with a point of her finger and a glare that Brittany's never seen before, but which strangely turns her on, "My girlfriend and I have been waiting here for over three hours and she's in serious pain."

If it hadn't been for the fact that right then Brittany momentarily lost her train of thought and briefly released her injured hand from support, she would have made a comment on what had just come out of Santana's mouth. But seeing as how she did drop her injured hand, what came out instead was a very convincing (because it was real) groan of pain before Santana is quickly at Brittany's side again comforting her.

A brown-eyed glare is flashed back towards the nurse's station, where a few horrified nurses have just witnessed the situation. Apparently Brittany's cry of pain was a very persuasive action because not one, not two, but three people suddenly rush forward to give Brittany and Santana assistance. She is carefully deposited into a wheelchair and Santana is allowed to push her away towards the x-ray and examine room.

Even though Brittany's still in a serious amount of pain, she's pretty sure she's never smiled bigger before in her life. All because of two little words that came out of Santana's mouth.

_My girlfriend._

_#####################_

Brittany's is skeptical and surprised when the first thing that the doctor does for her, before even really checking her out, is hand her a couple of pills that he promises will really help ease the pain.

They do.

Considering she's never really taken many kinds of pain pills in the past, especially of the powerful prescription kind, she was gone about fifteen minutes after Santana helped her take the pills. Gone meaning Brittany was absolutely disregarding any sense of boundaries, privacy, and decorum. (Not that she knows what the hells going on in the first place to know the difference.)

Thirty minutes later, when she's back in the examine room getting her very broken wrist casted, things seem even more happy and bright to her. She's feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like Santana, and as if nothing could hurt her.

Brittany eyes rarely linger anywhere from Santana, as she sits on the examine table admiring how incredibly good the shorter woman looks in a pair of sweats and a hoodie. The sweats are obviously to long for her shorter frame, but Brittany still finds them super adorable on the woman.

Santana's so pretty.

"San…San…psst San," Brittany whispers, or so she thinks, to the woman seated it the chair across from the exam bed as she is talking to some guy in a white coat. Brown eyes snap over to hers and Brittany giggles. "Hey San…you're really pretty…like super beautiful." She mumbles out, her cheeks tinting pink and her eyes averting as she does. She doesn't immediately notice Santana standing from her spot and walking up next to her until a tan hand gently clasps onto Brittany's left hand and Santana tangles their fingers together with a reassuring squeeze.

Brittany glances up to see Santana smiling warmly at her before she leans down and places a pillow soft kiss to Brittany's temple and two on her cheek. Pale cheeks flush an even brighter shade of red at the action, but then Santana's whispering in her ear.

"And you're absolutely stunningly gorgeous yourself Brittany."

Someone clears their throat and shatters the peaceful moment; Brittany's eyes snap open and see the guy in the white coat smile kindly at her.

"My apologies for the interruption Ms. Pierce, but the quicker I go over this information with Ms. Lopez here, the quicker she can get you back home and settled in." Brittany nods at the words, not really knowing what this guy's talking about, but deciding to listen anyway, since Santana seems to be doing so.

Some time after white coat guy starts talking to Santana again, Brittany zones out. Only when she hears the words 'nature of this injury' does she suddenly blurt something else out into the room, not realizing that white coat guy had been telling Santana that he _didn't_ need to know the nature of Brittany's injury.

"We were having sex! It was…amazing…" Brittany trails off, her eyes glazing over a bit as the only part of her brain that's functioning enough to be of use suddenly starts distracting her with images of said amazing sex.

And once again, the painkillers grab Brittany's attention and she doesn't even notice the shocked look that adorns the doctor, or the embarrassed wide-eyed one that Santana is wearing. Two sets of eyes blink before the doctor clears his throat again.

"Well Ms. Lopez," the doctor begins to say, "while I won't advise you against continuing participation in such activities, I must stress to you how important it is that you don't do anything as…um intense as what may have last transpired. At least until Ms. Pierce's wrist heals, and then after that maybe just continue to be careful."

She manages to supply a nod and a cordial thank you to the doctor before Santana takes the prescription for Brittany's pills and the instructions for care over the next six weeks and manages to usher Brittany out of there, before any other words slip from the blonde's unfiltered lips.

###################

Santana swings open the front door for Brittany and lets her walk through before closing it behind them and following Brittany to sit on her couch with her. Turning to her, Santana gently takes Brittany's free hand in her own and presses a few soft kisses across the knuckles, brown eyes locked with blue.

"I'm so sorry this happened Brittany."

Brittany blinks a few times thankful that the major loopiness the drugs caused has worn off significantly (for now) and shrugs as a smile crosses her face, "S'okay. It could have been worse."

Dark eyebrows furrow in confusion, "How could it have been worse?"

"You might not have called me your girlfriend earlier and I would have panicked and possibly not gone through with asking you the one thing I've wanted to ask you since I got to your house yesterday and dropped off your packages of sexy underwear and books." Brittany says all at once, her words almost tripping over themselves.

There's a moment of silence as first disbelief and then happy excitement flickers across Santana's face. Before she's leaning in and capturing Brittany's lips in her own in one very bruising kiss that literally steals the oxygen from Brittany's lungs and forces her to lean back, as Santana crawls on top of her and straddles her lap.

"I was so worried that wouldn't be okay when I said it, but you were in pain and no one was helping us and I just got fed up with everything and blurted it out before I even realized it. I'd wanted to formally ask you after…you know earlier…but then you got hurt and we were rushing to the emergency room and it was on my mind but I wasn't sure if you'd even still want to be-"

This time it's Santana who is cut off by her rambling from Brittany's very confident lips. She smiles as she pulls back from the brief kiss, keeping their noses touching.

"There's nothing else I'd want in this whole world than to get to call you my girlfriend."

Santana melts into Brittany, her nose tucking into the crook of Brittany's neck as she sighs out in content. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." She whispers before her lips press firmly into the pale skin underneath them. Brittany's arms reach out to wrap around Santana as she shifts them out to look into brown eyes, her casted arm steady in the process.

"You make me so happy." Santana whispers and Brittany pulls back to look at her again, cupping her cheek with her good hand before she leans in to press their lips together.

Brittany doesn't realize she's doing it until it's too late when she reaches out and tries to pull Santana closer with her injured hand, putting far too much pressure and strain on the injury and causing her to yelp in pain and jerk back. A pout covers both their faces as Brittany feels helpless and Santana feels partially responsible.

Gingerly taking Brittany's hands Santana places them on her shoulders and scoots as close to Brittany as possible. Her lips brush along the underside of Brittany's jaw as her nose nuzzles along the skin there.

"You know," she begins to whisper, her kisses trailing across pale skin, "as your girlfriend, it kind of means it's my duty to look after you and make sure you're okay so…I should probably stay the night."

A smile crosses Brittany's face at that and she nods.

"I'd like that."

###############

In the two weeks since Brittany got the cast put on her wrist, she's managed to get used to having it and not trying to use her right hand. Kind of.

There was the time the other morning that she had a really good idea for her invention book and went to scribble it out only to realize that her writing hand was pretty immobile. She sucked it up and arranged a pencil in her partly casted fingers and took a deep breath. Of course, the second she put any pressure on the pencil it traveled through the rest of her hand, pretty soon she had to give the whole task up because it hurt too much.

She was a very sad panda after that.

And then there are the pills. Brittany hasn't really taken as many as she's been told to take, partly because she doesn't want to be all loopy and not know what she's saying like that one time in the doctor's office that Santana had to tell her about (and she got super embarrassed by, even though Santana assured her she thought it was adorable). But also she hasn't taken many because she's seen Intervention and she doesn't want to become addicted to them and risk losing Santana or her family because of it.

So the pain is worse as well.

It's bad when she tries to dress herself, and even though she manages to get on decent clothes, she's not half as stylish as she'd like and she's had to wear her pre tied shoes pretty much every day for the past two weeks because she can't tie a knot. And of course Santana's offered to stay with her and help her and everything, and she's wonderful, she really is the best girlfriend, but Brittany doesn't want Santana to have to take care of her all the time.

What if she gets tired of it and doesn't want to be with Brittany anymore? Brittany could never live with herself if she let that happen.

But then that's the last thing as well…Santana.

She's been more than wonderful and understanding and so sweet to Brittany. She kisses her lovingly and she hugs her carefully, and she makes sure that Brittany's comfortable when they snuggle on the couch. She also gives Brittany really amazing orgasms (that don't involve a chair…well except for that one time but Brittany wasn't tied up so it was okay) but Brittany doesn't feel like she's been able to return the favor properly.

Being right handed, that's kind of Brittany's Santana pleasing hand.

Sure, there are other ways for Brittany to please Santana, but even when she tries to go down on her, something always seems to go wrong. Like her cast slides down Santana's bare thigh and scratches her up, that kind of kills the mood. Or Santana's legs are quivering next to Brittany's head when her tongue is on her center and then Brittany makes the mistake of trying to wrap her hand around Santana's thigh. Then instead of happy pleasure and Santana screaming her name, Brittany is pulling away and yelping in pain because of her injured hand.

That's not a way to please your sexy girlfriend.

To make matters worse, the guys at the Post Office are being even bigger assholes than usual. Brittany has always tried her best to ignore them and not let their nasty jeers get the best of her, it helps that Kurt is usually there with her to keep them away, but ever since she came to work with a broken wrist it's been non stop ridicule and extremely rude teasing. And things were about to get even worse.

"Hey Pierce, you never did tell us how you hurt your hand," Josh Coleman, one of the other Postmasters, calls to her as she standing talking with Kurt. Brittany turns to see the shorter, smug faced man walking towards her as a small group of his fellow jerk peers surround him and close in as well. Brittany feels Kurt's hand come to rest softly on her shoulder as she turns to face her tormentors.

Josh laughs once he gets closer, "Aww is your little boyfriend coming to defend your honor. You're such a pansy Pierce."

"I have a girlfriend."

She doesn't mean to blurt the words, but once she does it's kind of hard to take them back. Josh's eyebrows rise slightly before he starts laughing boisterously again, the others joining in shortly after.

"Sure you do, and that would be your right hand wouldn't it? Looks like you've been getting pretty busy with it lately, is that why it's broken?" Josh says with another laugh, thinking he's just so damn funny, "You know if you really did have a girlfriend, I can't see her sticking around for long."

"Pierce isn't lying you assholes, and you would know all about dating your right hand Coleman. You're disgusting!" Kurt cuts in before Brittany even has a chance to think up a response, on one side she's grateful, on the other it just seems like one more thing she can't do on her own. "Why don't you all go back to your shitty sorting jobs and leave Pierce alone, before I report you."

Josh and his buddies sneer at Kurt before throwing a glare in Brittany's direction. "You really are pathetic Pierce." He calls before turning around to stomp away.

Kurt turns to Brittany who despite everything, and her mantra of 'stop the violence', is practically shaking in anger with her fists curled into balls at her sides.

"Brittany…you need to ignore those guys. They're jerks."

"They're right though Kurt, I'm practically useless with my injured hand. I can't draw, I can hardly do any of my normal tasks, I'm stuck taking pain pills that make me loopy, and Santana's probably getting sick of dealing with me and taking care of me." Brittany says, the last words slipping from her lips and instantly changing her anger to sadness. She slumps a little.

"I may not know Santana, Brittany, but if half the things you've told me about her are true then I don't think that'd be the kind of thing that she would do. You two just started dating! You seem so happy."

Brittany looks up at him sadly, "She's amazing Kurt, but I'm scared she'll see how not worth it I am. I'm scared she won't want to deal with this side of me anymore."

Kurt sighs before he steps up to her and grasps her by the shoulders.

"Brittany Pierce you listen to me, you are an amazing person and if Santana doesn't see that then she's not worth it."

"She is worth it though, she's worth everything." Brittany says, sniffling as she rubs the back of her hand across the dampness on her cheek.

"Maybe you should go tell her what you're worried about, if you talk to her then you'll be on the same page and you won't have to worry because you'll already know." Kurt offers and he watches as a look of realization forms on Brittany's face. She perks up a little at the thought.

Maybe that's all it will really take. If she talks to Santana then she'll know.

Brittany turns to Kurt with a smile, "Thanks Kurt." She tells him before she gathers her mail deliveries for the day and proceeds to her truck. She'll work out the speech on the way.

##################

By the time Brittany gets to Santana's house, she's gotten the whole 'How to tell Santana that she doesn't want this whole broken wrist thing to ruin their just started, and amazing, relationship' speech thing all figured out and she's feeling confident.

She parks the mail truck in her usual spot on the street in front of Santana's house and reaches for the single package that is addressed to Santana. She's careful, if not awkward, in tucking it under her left armpit, making sure not to jostle her casted hand in the process. She breathes a sigh of relief when everything runs smoothly and then she walks up the path to her girlfriend's house.

Girlfriend. Brittany smiles, she still loves saying that word when referring to Santana.

Only when she gets to the door does she realize she has a little bit of a problem. Since the package is tucked securely under her left arm, she can't lift it to knock on the door, and obviously she's not going to use her right. Brittany frowns when she realizes her situation before she sighs and starts shifting around trying to ease the package from it's secure fit without using her other hand, just enough to lift her hand to rasp her knuckles on the door, when said door suddenly bursts open.

Brittany shoots up straight at the sight of Santana in front of her, dressed in ridiculously short red shorts and a skintight white tank top. Brittany's gulps at the sight barely blinking once before Santana is wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her lips into a kiss. She tugs Brittany through the door with their mouths still attached and kicks it closed behind them, backing Brittany into the wall next to it as she takes the package from her and starts unbuttoning her shirt.

Santana's got Brittany's shirt off, her tongue is stroking inside Brittany's mouth, and is reaching for the zipper on her pants before the taller woman takes a second to catch up with everything that's happening and manages to pull back a little to breathe.

"Wait, Santana," she starts to say before full lips cover her own again and she's moaning into Santana's mouth. She manages to pull back again, shifting to the right and immediately stumbling over the shoes that Santana has piled in the little corner next to her door.

"Oh Brittany!" Santana exclaims, reaching out to keep her from tumbling all the way to the ground. Brittany steadies herself and stands back up straight, her good hand latched onto Santana's forearm. She takes a deep breath and nods to the shorter woman.

"I'm okay," she says and nods to reassure herself as well before she pulls Santana in closer and places a gentle kiss to her forehead, "I just needed to talk to you about something."

Santana smiles up at Brittany and reaches out to cup her cheek, pressing their lips together briefly before her fingers tuck a few stray blonde hairs behind Brittany's ear.

"Okay Brittany, we can talk."

Brittany smiles gratefully as their hands slide together and Santana walks them into her dining room. Brittany takes a moment to inwardly smile at the fact that she and Santana can hold hands like this naturally and still, well if Brittany wasn't injured, do other things.

Like each other's perfect match.

When Santana stops at the table, she turns to Brittany and presses a kiss to her jaw, "I'll go make us some hot chocolate, okay?" Brittany nods, grateful that Santana is already being so understanding and she doesn't even know what's going on yet. Brittany sits and waits. It doesn't take Santana long to return from the kitchen and place a hot cup of her special secret hot chocolate on the table in front of Brittany.

"Thank you." Brittany murmurs, lifting the mug to her lips without really thinking.

"Wait Britt it's-"

Santana tries to warn Brittany of the temperature, the same temperature that Brittany forgets (on a regular basis) is sometimes scolding hot but she doesn't do so in time to prevent the burning of Brittany's tongue. Pale cheeks flush in embarrassment after Brittany releases a pained yelp.

She can't believe she did that, again. She just gets so excited about the hot chocolate, and it's always so tasty and perfectly delicious! Plus, Santana makes it.

Brittany finds Santana bending down so they're eye level and taking her hand, "I really should start making that cooler for you." She murmurs, placing a kiss to the tip of Brittany's nose before she helps her to her feet and walks hand and hand into the kitchen where she grabs an ice cube from the freezer and puts it in a little bag before poking a hole in it and holding it to Brittany.

"Shank ruu." Brittany says, her tongue hanging out of her mouth with the ice cube baggy pressed to the burnt tip. Santana smiles and tilts up to kiss her cheek nuzzling her nose there briefly before leaning back against the counter and patiently waiting until Brittany is ready and wanting to talk.

After a few minutes of sufficiently numbing her tongue, Brittany sets the ice cube in the sink and takes a deep breath. She glances up to look at Santana who smiles back at her and Brittany loses her determination, suddenly becoming the shy, insecure person she was when she first met Santana. She doesn't see Santana stepping towards her but she does feel her placing her palm on her forearm.

"Is everything okay?"

Brittany shakes her head, "Not really."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually it's kind of about you."

"Oh," Brittany's eyes snap up to Santana at the sound of her dejected tone and she watches a sad look cross her face. Brittany's eyes go wide and she rushes forward, her good hand wrapping around Santana's waist and tugging her back, "No! No, not like that." She murmurs, understanding how her words might have sounded. Brown eyes glance up at her.

"What do you mean then Britt? I want to talk to you, about anything you want."

Brittany nods, taking another deep breath, "You're perfect." She blurts and Santana's brow creases in perplexity.

"What?"

"I mean you're just so wonderful and amazing. You're beautiful and patient and understanding. You do so many things Santana, and you're doing so many things for me."

Santana shakes her head, "I don't get it Brittany, and I think you're all those things too. And I want to help you. Do you not want me to help you?"

She's biting her lip with her head tilted down before she answers, "It's not that I don't want you to. At least when you help you don't make me feel like an invalid," Brittany explains rolling her eyes as she thinks of how her parents would treat her if they were here, "but I don't want you to regret that or resent me for it."

"Why would I regret that Brittany?"

"Because I'm shy and awkward and at best I can make you laugh or smile sometimes and on occasion give you really good orgasms, but now I feel so helpless and I feel like eventually you're just not going to want to deal with that and you're going to just walk away."

Brittany is breathing hard when she finishes her sentence and she's met with silence. It takes her a moment to brave glancing up, and her heart falls a little when she doesn't see a smiling Santana but a sad, maybe even slightly angered Santana, who takes a step back from Brittany's hold.

"Is that really what you think I'd do?"

Blue eyes bulge at the unexpectedness of the question, and Brittany is quick to try and rectify any damage she's done. She shifts closer to Santana again and desperately grips her hip.

"That's not how I meant it! Santana, there are so many more people out there, so many more who can give you more and be more for you. I'm afraid that I'm not one of them. You're wonderful, but sometimes I feel like I fall short. And with the way I can't even properly hold you, or please you or do even simple tasks like drawing out my inventions or holding you up in my arms, it makes it even worse." She tries to explain.

Santana's palm cups her neck, "Brittany, who says you can't do any of those things?" She asks as she trails the tip of her nose along the edge of Brittany's jaw, making pale eyelids flutter. The path ends with full lips pressing into the juncture of her jaw and her neck and before she knows it, Santana is wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck and jumping up into her.

Brittany scrambles with her good hand to hold on but without the assistance, and expected support, of her other hand, she's wobbly with Santana and almost drops her on the floor. She manages to twist around and plant the shorter woman's ass on the countertop but then she also manages to knock Santana's head slightly into the cabinet.

Despite it all, Santana still starts laughing. She doesn't see the terrified look crossing Brittany's face.

"See that's what I mean," Brittany gasps out as she takes a step back from Santana, whose eyes scrunch in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"My clumsiness and inability to properly use my hand got you hurt."

Santana frowns and shakes her head, sliding off from the counter, "No Brittany, that's not what happened. I sneak jump attacked you when I probably should have warned you, and you didn't drop me, which would have hurt worse, I only barely hit my head. But no blood, see? I'm okay." She tries to explain reaching out for Brittany's arms, but the taller woman backs up rapidly and pulls them away from reach.

She swallows and shakes her head, "I don't want to ever do worse to you, and make you change your mind about me."

"Brittany, honestly I'm okay. And the only thing that's going to make me change my mind about you is if you were completely lying to me about something, which you're not so everything's okay. You'll heal, it's just a broken wrist." Santana tries to calm Brittany down but the other woman is too shaken up in her head to listen.

"Exactly! It's just a broken wrist now and look at all the things I'm doing wrong. What happens if it's worse?"

"Then we deal with that when we get to it."

"_If_ we get to it." Brittany murmurs.

"Britt-" Santana starts to say but Brittany cuts her off.

"I'm sorry Santana, I…I just need to deal with things a little. I…don't want to be the person who's not right for you."

And with that Brittany turns from Santana, walks to the entranceway to grab her shirt and leaves the house with only a tiny glance back. The last thing she sees through her tears as she climbs into her mail truck is a frantic Santana bursting out of her house and running towards her.

* * *

So Brittany's having some insecurities, maybe because the pain pills are messing with her mind? Maybe other people are being jerks and scaring her. But this is just the beginning, and Santana's not about to give up that easy!

Thanks again everyone! Seriously, you rock! (And if you want some Brittany fluff and smut, I've got this Halloween story called **Coming Out of My Shell** that is just that…just so you know!)


	7. I'm Never Giving Up

**Thank you all again for your awesomeness and your amazing reviews, follows, favorites, and just plain reads! I know you all were sad that last chapter started sweet and ended sad, so I figured this one I would do the opposite. **

**This one is essentially dedicated to my buddy Chuck, as a belated (sorry) birthday gift! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Warning: NSFW stuff; roleplay, tribbing, Santana being sexy. So look out! **

**I'm Never Giving Up**

The second that Brittany starts walking away from her, Santana's heart starts clenching in fear.

Even as she races after Brittany but fails to catch up with her, a millions thoughts are flicking through her mind. Santana knows what she wants and how she wants this to go.

Brittany running away is _not_ supposed to be how everything goes. She's not supposed to leave thinking she's not good enough for Santana. She's not supposed to doubt whether or not Santana will always want to be with her. She's not supposed to be thinking that she's too much of a burden on Santana.

Because that's not how Santana feels at all.

Santana could not be happier with Brittany. She may not have a lot of stable or meaningful examples of good relationships in her past, but Santana knows a good thing when she sees it, and that good thing for her is Brittany. No matter what.

She doesn't care that Brittany is injured.

That's just a minor obstacle that they have to get around.

Don't even get her started on the fact that Brittany's shy and bumbling personality are incredibly endearing and completely make Santana trip head over heels every single time Brittany acts in such a manner. Brittany's bumbling is one of the first things that Santana found attractive about Brittany, and it only grew from there.

The physical attraction was evident from the start, and Brittany's animated blue eyes, which light up at the little things, still captivate Santana on a regular basis. Brittany's blonde hair, silky smooth and feather light, creates shivers to run through Santana's body when she tangles her fingers in it.

Brittany is always radiating warmth, as if the cheerful disposition she displays is powered by her own personal sun.

And Santana sees it clear as day.

It doesn't bother Santana that Brittany's been more on the getting pleased side and less on the pleasing, she enjoys making Brittany feel good and she knows that if Brittany were able, she'd do what she could. It certainly doesn't bother Santana to take care of Brittany and make her feel better.

That's what you do for your girlfriend after all. That's what you do for the person who's on your every waking thought.

What really bothers Santana is that Brittany clearly doesn't see theses things in herself. It makes Santana's heart ache with an unfamiliar pain at the thought of what Brittany's been through in her life, and who she's been surrounded by, to ever make such a wonderful person think so low of herself.

Santana isn't about to let Brittany continue to think like that. She didn't finally get the courage to ask Brittany to be her girlfriend, only to watch it slip away because she wasn't strong enough to chase after the woman and show her how much she really cares about her.

She's quick to pull on a pair of sweats she finds in her room and the first hoodie she grabs before she's out the door and rushing down the path to her car.

With a deep breath and a silent thought of re-encouragement, Santana starts up her car and glance over her shoulder before pulling out onto the road and heading towards Brittany's apartment.

###################

Brittany barely pulls her mail truck up along side the curb outside her apartment before she completely breaks down.

What in the name of double rainbows was she thinking when she left Santana's like that? Why do her insecurities always seem to get the best of her? She wipes her tears from her eyes with the back of her good hand, sniffling a little to keep the moisture from expelling from places like her nose; that would be gross.

Brittany feels like crap.

And not just a 'I'm being ridiculous, why did I do that' kind of crap but the figurative 'My life is falling to pieces' kind of crap. Maybe that's a little dramatic, but the way that Brittany's heart kind of feels like its no longer in her chest, beating away at the thought of Santana, gives her reign to act like that.

It's certainly not for lack of Brittany wanting her heart to beat for Santana. It feels more like it's just given up on the whole situation.

Given up on Brittany because she went and screwed things up.

Clambering from her truck in a mess of three good and one not so good limbs Brittany drags her feet up the path leading to her apartment building.

The silent trek up the stairwell, two floors, is filled with creaks and an abysmal hush, which quite fittingly parallels the way that Brittany's heart feels at the moment. Cold and shattered and slipping through the cracks of the warmth that once surrounded it.

And it's no one else's fault but Brittany's very own.

She makes it to her apartment and manages to slump onto her sofa before the tears burst free from her eyes again. She grabs a throw pillow from the seat next to her and clutches it to her chest, hoping, wishing, begging that the pain doesn't get any worse, but fearing that this is only just the beginning.

Did she break up with Santana? Not in so many words, but surely someone like Santana wouldn't even consider taking back a shy insecure mess such as her self.

Brittany's not even sure how she managed to survive a couple weeks dating the most amazing, beautiful woman in the world in the first place. Santana's just so caramel skinned sexiness and deep brown-eyed beauty. With her dimpled smile and her razor sharp tongue. That on more than one occasion, Brittany has witnessed.

One time when they'd gone to the pharmacy to fill Brittany's pain medicine prescription and they were trying to offer her a different drug that had the same effects but also included an ingredient that Brittany was allergic to. Santana went off on them calling into question their ethics and intelligence until Brittany successfully distracted her enough with a hug until they could leave the store.

Santana had apologized to Brittany for being irate but Brittany had simply kissed her thanks for being so protective and looking out for her.

Brittany lets out another sob at the memory, and the way Santana's eyes had flashed with something like pure joy when Brittany had told her that really meant a lot to her that she'd stood up for her, especially because no one else had ever done that before. Santana had cupped her cheeks and drawn their lips together, planting the most affectionate and heart stopping kiss on Brittany's lips before she'd murmured, "I'll always do that for you Britt."

She's too caught up in her tears and pain to hear the first knock on her apartment door, but the second one is a loud enough thudding that it pulls Brittany from her revere. She sniffles again, and grabs a few tissues to run under her eyes as she takes a look around the apartment. She can't imagine who would be coming over at the moment, but she doesn't want whoever it is to walk into a pigsty. Luckily, when Santana had been over the other day she'd helped clean up a lot of Brittany's things for her.

Santana.

Brittany frowns at that thought. She hasn't even known the woman that long and already so many things remind her of the Latina beauty. Another dull thud reverberates from the apartment door and makes Brittany jump a little. She takes a deep breath and clutches the pillow tightly to her chest before she walks over to the door. Brittany counts to three before she swings open the door, and her heart stops in her chest at the sight before her.

It's Santana, in Brittany's sweats and hoodie, her hair stacked in a messy bun on top of her head, her feet shoved into calf high fleece lined dark chestnut boots. But despite all of that, the only thing Brittany sees is Santana's soft smile and the glow of her beauty.

Even more, Brittany's heart swells a little at seeing Santana dressed so comfortably in her clothes; it kind of gives her a little hope.

"There are some very important things that I have to say, and I…I need you to hear me out. Is that okay Britt?"

Brittany doesn't answer, her heart beating too rapidly and her mind racing too fast for her to properly formulate any kind of response. Instead, she opens the door wider and allows Santana to walk through.

#################

After Brittany has closed the door behind Santana, she turns to find the other woman standing in the middle of her living room with her hands on her hips and a very determined look in her eyes. And yet, she also appears to be trying to decide just how she's going to word the next thing she says.

Brittany shuffles on the spot a little, unsure of how to act. Unsure of just what exactly Santana is planning to say to her, and a little scared of the whole thing in general.

Santana takes a deep breath, her eyes raise a little to watch the shorter woman lift a hand to her hair and mess with it a little before she opens her mouth to speak.

"Why do you think that you are not the person who is right for me?"

The words are not something that Brittany didn't expect to hear, considering they were the ones she last left Santana with, but that doesn't make them any easier to hear again, and it certainly doesn't provide Brittany with any less anxiety about everything. She swallows thickly and wets her lips to speak.

"Because you're wonderful and patient and so kind. You're beautiful and amazing and you make me feel so special," Brittany starts to say and she catches movement out of the corner of her eye that makes her glance up to see Santana taking a step towards her, mouth open and ready to respond.

"But," Brittany begins, signifying to Santana that she needs to say everything before Santana responds, "it's because of that feeling that always makes everything so terrifying. I've never been good in relationships and most people don't stick around very long to actually have anything to deal with. I guess I was trying to save my heart before that happened with you, because that would be the hardest hit ever."

She waits a few seconds but hears no response from Santana. Blue eyes lift and Brittany's heart flips in her chest as she examines the look on Santana's face, and the utter patience she continues to display. She's waiting for Brittany to signify that she's done speaking before she says her part. So Brittany nods to give her the opportunity, and something else flutters inside of her as Santana takes a step towards her, cautious but open and warm.

"I guess for me, when you tell me that you don't think you're not good enough to be with me, it really gets to me Brittany." Santana says softly stepping closer and closer as she does, "Because to me, I feel like that's something for me to make the decision about. It's something I _have_ made a decision about, and I wouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend if I didn't really want that. If I didn't think there was something worth having with you."

Brittany's eyes swell up with unshed tears at Santana's words, because they're everything that she could have hoped to hear, even if she's not entirely sure about them yet. Her eyes return to her cast as her fingers pick at something on it, and a small smile spreads across her lips as the tips of her fingers brush over the unicorns that Santana took the time to draw on the plaster for her.

"I know that with your injured wrist, things are more difficult," Santana starts to speak again and Brittany is surprised to find her only a few inches away, brown eyes searching and sincere, "but I want to help you. You're not forcing me too and if I didn't think I could handle it I wouldn't even try. That's what people in relationships do for each other. You know?"

The words Santana is speaking make it even more difficult for Brittany to not get that fluttery feeling. She manages a brief nod, to show she does hear what Santana's saying and shuffles her feet again as her eyes return to the floor. It's not very long after that she feels warm hands glide around her waist as tan arms lock at the small of her back.

"Can you give me the chance to show you that I'm not going any where?"

Santana asks the question as those same deep brown eyes of hers, that Brittany thinks she could easily fall into, capture her again, flitting from Brittany's blue eyes down to her pink lips.

She's caught up in the moment and her heart wants to believe everything that Santana is saying, so she gives a slight nod of consent. Immediately after, Brittany's breath catches in her throat as she watches a range of emotions flicker across Santana's face and her heartbeat picks up.

Santana's eyes flicker down to the beat that pulsates against Brittany's pale flesh before they return to her eyes and offer her a soft, genuine smile.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you right now?"

Overrun with even more emotions at Santana's never ceasing consideration and kindness, Brittany barely manages a nod, her body frozen in a perpetual state of almost bliss. Like she's standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting to fall into the abyss of paradise. That paradise being the comfort, the ease, the affection that Santana surrounds her with.

Her eyes quiver and close when Santana's full lips press against her own, soft like the pedals of a flower, and delicate to the touch as them too. Santana is cautious and caring as her lips continue to slide against Brittany's, drawing more and more tension from the taller woman's body the longer the kiss. Brittany finds herself humming into the touch, smiling when she feels Santana nip her bottom lip playfully before she pulls back.

"Brittany," Santana begins, her hand coming up to cup Brittany's flushed cheek, her heart swelling at the tenderness she finds in blue eyes, "you mean so much to me, and I don't ever want you to doubt that. Everything about you, is amazing and I would never ask or want or wish for you to change, you wouldn't be you if you did."

Brittany nods shyly. She thinks she understands what Santana is trying to say. Full lips press to her own again as Santana's nose wisps softly across a freckled cheek and Brittany sighs in content, ultimately falling into the embrace that Santana offers her. The shorter woman's lips are like a hypnotizing, mesmerizing remedy to the heaviness of Brittany's heart.

For a moment she can forget the situation from early as long as Santana's lips are touching her.

"We'll probably end up figuring out a lot more things down the road." Santana says, and Brittany's head snaps up to make eye contact with resolute brown as Santana gazes at her unwavering, "There may be times in our relationship where we might hurt each other, physically and emotionally from time to time. It happens. The thing that matters is that we try to work it out, if we don't try then we never know."

Santana presses their foreheads together and releases a deep breath. The words she says next come out in a sweet whisper.

"So the only thing left to do is ask you if that's something you're willing to do. Are you willing to try with me? Because if we trust each other and can continue to show that, we can get through anything." Santana says, tilting up to press a kiss to Brittany's forehead, "I understand if you need to think about it, and so I will be waiting at my house until you know your answer. But please consider everything I've said, I want to do this with you Brittany, and I can prove it."

Brittany can only stare mesmerized by Santana as she flashes one more sure smile her way before squeezing Brittany's good hand and taking a step to her left to walk past her and to the door. Santana pauses at the door and turns to look over her shoulder at Brittany.

"You once told me to take a chance on you because there was no one else like you, and now all I'm asking is for you to do the same for me. You won't regret it Brittany." She says before she whisks silently out the door.

################

As soon as Santana has exited her apartment, Brittany feels a hollow spot make itself present within her heart.

People may tell her that she's not the smartest tool in the shed, but she knows better than that. She's not an idiot. Now that she knows Santana is actually really in this and wanting to prove it, Brittany's not about to let her think that she's not willing to try just as hard as Santana to keep them together.

But first, she's got to change into something a little more appealing than her Postmaster uniform. She trips and stumbles to her room, stepping once on Lord Tubbington's tail, and manages to make it to her closet without completely hurting herself again.

With a deep breath, she begins to pick through her clothes to find the perfect outfit.

Thirty minutes later, Brittany pulls back up to the street outside of Santana's house. She would have been there sooner if she hadn't ran into a little snag while trying to fasten her black and white striped suspenders to her waist high white pants. In the end, she decided it would be easier, and less painful, for her to leave the suspenders clipped into her pants but hanging loose at the sides.

As she puts the truck in park, Brittany checks her outfit again, ensuring that her suspenders are hanging nicely from her pants, and her sleeveless off yellow top is still tide at the corner to give the shape of her toned waist, while remaining untacky.

She doesn't want to come off as desperate, that's not the point here. Brittany realizes how much Santana is doing for her, and she wants to show her she appreciates it all. Brittany runs a hand through her blonde locks as they spill down over her shoulders and frame her face.

Only when Brittany gets to Santana's front door does she realize how bad her body is shaking in nervousness. It feels like those first days of coming to Santana's house and interacting with the beautiful but intimidating woman who always has a package to be delivered. She steadies her hand as she lifts it to knock on the door, and jumps a little in surprise when the door clicks open a little under the pressure of her knock.

For a moment Brittany's a little frightened at the ease with which the door creeps open. She glances around the area to see if anyone or anything suspicious is happening and finds that besides an older woman walking her Pug down the road, nothing seems to be out of place. She takes a breath for courage and pushes into the house.

When she's through the door, she shuffles a few steps away from it to close it behind her as her eyes dart around the visible parts of the house.

"S-San?" She calls out and a few seconds go by before she hears a muffled thud down the hall in the direction of Santana's bedroom and a grumbled "_Oomph_" before the smaller woman appears in the hall.

"Britt!" Santana calls as she walks down the hall, a smile blooming on her face, a peculiar long trench coat wrapped around her body, knee high white socks and a pair of white heels adorning her feet. Brittany notices a flush on Santana's tan cheeks as she takes the last few steps and wraps herself up in Brittany, who stumbles back a little but is quick to return the embrace.

"You came." Brittany hears Santana murmur softly into the cotton of Brittany's shirt where her face remains squished. Brittany's previously worried state vanishes at the affection she garners in Santana's voice and she lets go of her inhibitions.

"I did. I really like you Santana, and I'm sorry for almost giving up on that."

She feels Santana shake her head back and forth against her chest before she pulls back and brown eyes gaze up at her, "I'm sorry for not realizing that something was upsetting you earlier and being more forward in my actions to actually talk about it with you."

"It's not your fault."

"Well it's not your fault either Brittany. A relationship is about two people, working together."

"But if I hadn't-"

Santana's gentle lips abruptly cut off Brittany's words in a slow kiss. When she pulls back, Santana leisurely shakes her head.

"How about we both agree that it was neither of our faults and we let ourselves see what happens from here. Together?"

Brittany nods because that sounds like the best thing in the world, "Together." She replies before Santana is smiling into the kiss she leans up to give her. Brittany's hands drop to Santana's waist and grip at the material of the trench coat for a few seconds until she pulls back and looks at Santana curiously.

"Were you…going somewhere?"

Santana flushes a little but shakes her head, her eyes momentarily averting from Brittany's as she mumbles, "No, I…I was rearranging some things in my bedroom and…preparing some stuff and the coat is kind of…part of it?"

A blonde eyebrow quirks in interest, any of Brittany's worries temporarily banishing in favor of interest in just exactly what Santana is talking about.

"Rearranging?" She asks and Santana nods her head, eyes still diverted. "For something special?"

It takes a moment for Santana to nod again, and suddenly Brittany's heart starts speeding up for another reason. She's seen the movies and read the books, well she may have heard things in passing form people, about roleplaying and what not, and for some reason to Brittany right now, this feels a whole lot like the start of some kind of roleplay.

She swallows thickly and moves her now clammy hands in circles at Santana's hips, "Is it," she starts and then the words get stuck in her throat at the thought of how exciting it would be if Santana dressed up for her and was going to act something sexy out. Exciting and completely terrifying, great now Brittany's breathing is erratic and she's not quite sure if her vision is going blurry because of the thoughts flipping through her mind or because her eyes are tearing up with happy tears.

Santana nuzzles into the skin of her neck and presses a kiss there, encouraging Brittany to continue her question. But sweet and hot damn mixed together, Brittany's nervous again.

"Is it…something special…for me?" She finally manages to choke out and then smoldering brown eyes are locking upon her hazy blue and Santana smiles and nods shyly before she tilts in and presses her lips to the juncture of Brittany's jaw and neck.

"Just for you." She husks into the skin before her tongue pokes out and licks softly at Brittany's neck.

Then just like that, Santana's lips are gone from her skin and the warmth of her body from her arms. Brittany blinks her eyes open, still slightly in a daze and notices Santana smiling coyly at her from a few feet away, slowly walking backwards as her hands rest at her hips and her heels tap seductively on the floor.

Brittany swallows again as a shiver runs through her body, but then Santana is lifting her finger and quirking it in a come hither manner as she backs into her bedroom, and despite her nervousness, Brittany is quick to follow.

When she enters the room, her breath is sucked from her lungs.

Santana's bedroom has been transformed into the ultimate mix between sexy and romantic. The bed sheets are a dark crimson that contrast the blackness of the pillow covers perfectly.

Instead of an abundance of candles, there are two lit in the room, one on the bedside table and one on Santana's dresser, offering a pleasant glow to the room as the remaining light from the day sets a soft glow from the window curtains drawn shut on the far side of the room.

Blue eyes trail over the ambiance of the room, her body humming at the pure excitement she gets just thinking about what could happen. Then her eyes land on Santana's single person comfy chair in the corner. There's a spotlight lamp propped up next to it, with the glare of the bulb twisted to focus on the seat of the chair, and a table perched to the other side littered in a bunch of different items. Brittany's feet draw her in further to the chair, and that's when she realizes she hasn't seen Santana in here yet.

As she turns around to look back towards the door, Brittany opens her mouth and releases "Sa-" but that's all that comes out because her eyes suddenly stumble upon the sight of Santana closing her bedroom door and strutting her way. Before she can ask any questions, Santana is pushing at her chest and Brittany's is stumbling back and falling to sit in the chair.

Santana smiles at her and offers her the barest of winks before her hands start undoing the belt of her trench coat and her hands find each side of the jacket tugging it open and revealing what's underneath.

"My name is Nurse Santana, and I'll be examining you today." She says as she fully removes the trench coat and tosses it over the chair on her desk.

Brittany's jaw drops open and her eyes widen as she takes in the oh so tantalizingly short, and cleavage baring, red and white candy striper uniform dress Santana is clad in. Suddenly the knee-high socks make sense. On top of Santana's head, rests a candy striper hat with the same red cross symbol that is present on the left boob of her dress.

She bends at the waist and picks up something off the makeshift table to Brittany's left and blue eyes widen even more as she watches Santana pull latex gloves on with a sensual 'thwacking' sound.

"I'm going to be looking for any unusual signs of discomfort and doing my best to sooth your worry and pain." Santana then tells Brittany as her hands land on her thighs and spread them apart to step between them.

The next thing Brittany knows, Santana's bare knee is slipping onto the chair and sliding between her legs, pressing deliciously into her center and sending a jolt through her whole body. A groan slips from her lips and Santana leans up and over Brittany's head to behind the chair, her breasts hovering teasingly in front of Brittany's face as she grabs a clipboard of a shelf.

Santana leans back so that her upper torso is a few inches away from Brittany, but her thigh is still pressed firmly between Brittany's legs, where a steady pulse beats.

"Hmmm," Santana says tapping a pen to her chin as she looks at something attached to her clipboard, and then brown eyes gaze down at Brittany, "it says here that you've been having 'tingles' in different places on your body."

Brittany swallows at the look Santana levels on her and her abdomen tenses as the next words that leave those full lips come out in a sexy rasp, "Would you mind showing me where it…tingles?"

Even though Brittany's casted hand is resting comfortably on the arm of the chair, it's still shaking like crazy to the point that Santana glances down at it because she notices. Santana sets the clipboard down as she frowns and then reaches out to gently take Brittany's casted hand in her own.

"Aww you poor thing," Santana coos while cradling Brittany's casted hand, her eyes flicker up to Brittany's momentarily, which are wide and watching and completely turned on but at the same time really at a loss for what to do right now.

She's never done this kind of thing before, and Santana is so sexy and commanding in her nurse uniform that Brittany is literally about ready to hyperventilate and pass out.

Oh God, now Santana is pressing tender, wet, very sensual kisses to each of Brittany's visible knuckles and sending the seated woman's body into a quivering mess as Santana pushes forward with her knee and puts pressure on Brittany's sensitive and aching clit through the material of her pants and panties, which are nearly soaked through now.

"S-San…" Brittany gasps as two of her digits slip between the plumpness of Santana's lips and her girlfriend's exceptionally skilled tongue works its way up and down the length of them before she lets them slip from her mouth with a wet pop. Brittany's instinctually tries to squeeze her legs shut, but Santana's knee stops her and she groans, her head lulling back in pleasure as Santana runs her tongue over the knuckles of still wet slender pale fingers.

"Are you feeling better?" Santana breathes, hotly over Brittany's knuckles pressing a kiss to one, "Or are you still feeling tingly."

Through a swallow to wet her parched throat, Brittany's eyes look into lustful brown, darkened by arousal, as she murmurs, "There's still a few tingles…here" feeling brave as she points to her neck, but becoming shy again when she thinks of "and other places."

Santana smiles wickedly as she places one last kiss on Brittany's injured hand and sets it gently on the arm rest. She watches as Santana makes taking a pair of gloves off super sexy, her stomach doing backflips at the sight.

Before Brittany knows it, tan hands are gripping at the hem of her shirt and tugging upwards, and Santana has her out of her shirt in a second. Warm palms press into Brittany's stomach, fingers teasing and Brittany shudders slightly and gasps, but then locks of Santana's hair are tickling the skin of her almost bare chest as Santana leans in to press her lips to the column of a pale neck.

"Here?" Brittany nods and Santana dips in and places open mouthed kisses all the way down Brittany's neck until she reaches the hollow of her collarbone where she gives an unexpected sharp suck that has Brittany jolting in her seat from the mixture of pained pleasure.

"Looks like someone is going to need a soothing remedy for that bruise later on." Santana teases as her finger swipes over the quickly darkening skin before both of her hands return to Brittany's sides and run up the length of her ribs until they skirt around the back and grip the clasp of her bra.

"I'm going to need to examine these, just in case." Again all Brittany can manage is a nod before Santana is unsnapping her bra and tugging it down her arms.

Soft, sure hands cup Brittany's breasts the instant they're free and a moan slips from pink lips. Santana's lips return to Brittany's neck, licking and sucking the skin there as tan fingers tweak pink nipples and massage the pale flesh beneath them.

Brittany moans and her hips buck into Santana's knee when the shorter woman nips at her neck and simultaneously tugs on one of her hard nipples.

"Oh s-shit…god S-Sa…" Brittany barely gets the words out before Santana is pulling back and removing her hands from their places. She pouts and whimpers at the loss and Santana smiles at her, leaning down to peck her cheek.

"I think I need to get you out of these clothes if I'm going to give you a proper examination." Brittany doesn't know what she has to do but she'll do it, as quickly and efficiently as she can.

She groans a little when Santana shifts off the chair and removes the pressure from between her legs, but then the woman is kneeling on the ground in front of her and her fingers are toying with the clasp and zipper of her pants. Tan fingers dip under the material and smooth around to palm Brittany's ass, lifting her up off the seat and pressing her breasts close to her lips.

Brittany's good hand shots to Santana's head, her fingers tangling in dark locks as she tries to keep the woman's mouth where it's at, just as Santana tugs and tries to shuffle Brittany out of her pants.

"Your heart is racing, I think that's something I should take a look at also." Santana murmurs into Brittany's skin as she manages to remove the pants completely from Brittany's legs and toss them somewhere behind her. Her lips skirt across the swell of Brittany's breasts as her palms smooth over pale toned thighs.

Just as Santana's teeth are nipping a path to the juncture of Brittany's arm and shoulder, Brittany jerks at one particular kiss and lets out a moan, her fingers tangling tighter in Santana's hair before they ease up and Santana tilts back to look up at her.

"Please…do that again." She begs and Santana kisses the spot she just kissed, practically Brittany's armpit, and watches the other woman basically crumble and thrash beneath her. Brittany's panting heavily when her eyelids flicker open and blue eyes lock on Santana, pleading and then Brittany is shifting to the edge of the chair and pushing off with her good hand until she's standing in front of Santana.

Santana barely lets out a squeak of surprise as Brittany breaks character and crashes their lips together, her casted hand pawing desperately at Santana's dress.

As their lips slide against each other, Brittany's left hand drops to the hem of Santana's uniform dress and she starts to try and tug it upwards, failing because she can't get a grip on the other side. She whimpers in defeat until Santana is reaching down and tugging the dress up and then over her head.

Brittany' jaw goes slack as she's met with a completely, except for the socks and heels, naked Santana. Her full breasts heaving in front of Brittany's eyes, her tan skin flushed in arousal. The dress is tossed to the side and Santana's fingers hook into the waistband of Brittany's panties, shoving them down her hips until they fall to her feet. Brittany steps out of them as she shifts a leg between Santana's thighs, groaning at the wetness her soft skin meets.

Her casted arm braces itself at the small of Santana's back, pulling her body closer as her left hand tangles in raven locks again and their lips meet in a collision of teeth and tongues. Santana's hips grind down as Brittany pushes her thigh up further between her legs.

A gasp leaves full lips, "_Ungh_, B-Britt…"

Santana's grip is desperate on Brittany's back, her chest arching into Brittany's as her hips continue to roll in a wave, trying to create friction against her throbbing center. Brittany's hand slips to Santana's waist and she slows her movements down until they stop. Heavy breath paints the skin of Santana's shoulder, and she can feel Brittany's heart beat against her own chest.

"Can I take you to bed now?"

Brittany's voice is thick with arousal but Santana's heart almost bursts from the affection in her tone. She nods and then gasps as Brittany shifts forward and the back of Santana's knees hit the edge of her bed, toppling her onto her back. Brittany is quick but gentle in the removal of Santana's heels and socks, and when they are both fully naked, Brittany steps forward and cups Santana's chin, tilting it up until she can press their lips together.

"You're absolutely incredible Santana, thank you so much for taking care of me and being such a patient and wonderful girlfriend. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take care of you," she whispers and Santana nods mutely before Brittany presses against her shoulder and leans her back.

The effort is slow, with Brittany's cast, but Santana manages to scoot back and lie flat against her covers until Brittany is hovering over her, pale hips situated in the cradle between tan thighs as blue eyes flicker and glance at every inch of Santana's face and body.

"I think you're so beautiful and amazing Santana, and I'm so happy that you came after me and told me those things." Brittany murmurs as she lowers her hips and grinds her center into Santana's. Both of them moan at the contact, their wet sexes sliding against each other. Santana's back arches off the bed to meet a particularly hard downward grind from Brittany, as her nails dig into the skin of Brittany's shoulders.

"Oh…oh yes…" Santana moans, the pressure of Brittany's clit rubbing against her own shooting bursts of pleasure and arousal from her core. The tingles spark to the tips of her toes and the pout of her lips as Brittany kisses them, her breath heavy and her eyes dark. "_Britt_…"

A pale hand glides down Santana's leg and lifts to hook it over her back as she grinds forward into the woman beneath her again, her stomach tensing in pleasure and built up pressure just waiting for release. Santana's hands glide down the muscle of Brittany's back, fingers tracing the firmness as it flexes beneath her touch until she rounds the curve of her girlfriend's firm backside and squeezes at the flesh trying to draw Brittany into her harder.

Pink lips drop to the column of a tan neck and Brittany groans into Santana's skin as an extra well placed grind pushes her that much closer to the edge. Santana's hips continue to lift upward and forward into Brittany's grinds until gasps are tumbling from full lips and Brittany can feel Santana's body start to tense and quiver beneath her.

"God Britt…ugh…_oh-oh…mmm_!"

The sound of Santana falling apart below her, the shudder moan she releases, the way her eyes squeeze shut and her lips part in pleasure mixed with one more hard grind sends Brittany into her climax seconds after, her moan of approval muffled by the skin of Santana's shoulder. After, Brittany collapses on top of Santana in a heap of useless limbs.

When the last shutter quakes through Brittany's body and all that can be heard between them is the heavy sound of their breathless gasps, they remain motionless, letting the last of their releases roll through their bodies and warm their souls.

Even as the staccato beat of Santana's heart can still be felt against Brittany's chest, blue eyes lift to gaze down at hooded brown. A lazy smile pulls at Santana's lips as a hand cups a flushed pale cheek and a thumb strokes softly under the skin of Brittany's eye.

Brittany smiles back, elated to be here, like this with Santana. Having found a balance for them, and more than enough reason to stay. Santana is everything that Brittany could have ever thought or dreamed of, and still so much more than anything she could have ever thought she'd have. And yet, here Santana is, lying under her after intense and beautiful…lovemaking, and Brittany knows now more than ever that she's never letting Santana slip through her grasp again.

Whether that's unintentionally her own doing or not, she's never taking what Santana offers her for granted again.

Placing a kiss to parted plump lips Brittany hums into Santana's mouth.

"Thank you for coming after me, and giving me a second chance." She says before she rolls off of Santana and lies in the bed next to her. After a little bit of shuffling, they get under the covers, Santana fitting her body into the curve of Brittany's and tucking her head under her chin. She places a sweet kiss to the underside of Brittany's jaw.

And before they drift off to asleep, Santana whispers into the night.

"I will always come after you Brittany, I'm never giving up on us."

**##########################**

**Yay? Nay? Keep sending me your suggestions! I love to hear them, and thank you all again! **


End file.
